A Digital Ninja
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Davis is sent to the world of Naruto and is the Jinchūriki of the three tailed and three headed dragon watch as he takes the ninja world by storm I don't own Digimon or Naruto no flames please and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter One: A New World

It was just a regular day in Odaiba Japan for one Davis Motomyia who was lounging around his apartment with nothing to do. It had been over a month after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the digital world was finally at peace with no evil digimon trying to destroy it and now since everyone knew about digimon there was no reason to hide them anymore. A lot of things had happened since then Ken and Yolei were now a couple to everyone's joy as were Tk and Kari which hurt Davis a lot but he brushed it aside telling them if they were happy then he was happy as well.

"Man, could things get any more dull around here?" Davis asked from his spot on the couch to his friend Veemon who was sitting beside him who shrugged as Davis looked out the window as he took in the peace and quiet which was ruined by the phone ringing.

"Who could that be?" Davis asked himself as he answered the phone.

"Hello." Davis said.

"Hello Davis." A voice at the other end of the line.

"Who is this? How'd you get this number?" Davis asked the voice in shock as Veemon walked over to him curious at who was talking over the phone to Davis.

"Do not worry I am simply a messenger, but that is not important right now the world needs you once again." The voice explained confusing him.

"What do you me again? I just saved the world from MaloMyotismon." Davis said as the voice chuckled.

"Not your world or the Digital world Davis but another world that is much more different than yours." The voice said.

"Okay I'm listening." Davis said into the phone.

"I cannot divulge anymore to you now, meet me at the site of the Emperor's old base and I will explain the rest there." The voice said before hanging up.

"Let's get going Veemon." Davis said as he ran towards his computer followed by his best friend.

"Davis what's going on?" Veemon asked him as Davis typed the coordinates into his computer and took out his digivice and lifted it to the screen.

"No time to talk the world needs us, DIGI-PORT OPEN." Davis said as both he and Veemon were sucked into the computer in a flash of light and they then found themselves in the desert where Ken's old base used to be before it was destroyed.

"Okay this is the spot where I was told to go, but this place is deserted?" Davis asked himself as he and Veemon looked around the area as the sky darkened which made the two of them look up to the sky to see a familiar face the digimon sovereign Azulongmon.

"Davis good to see you again my friend." The sky dragon said warmly.

"It's been a while, now why did you call us here? You said another world was in danger." Davis asked.

"Ah yes that is correct my friends, you see there is a world parallel to this one where the people there use the energy within themselves called chakra to do extraordinary feats on a daily basis." Azulongmon said as Davis and Veemon's eyes widened at this.

"Wait a minute another world, what's this got to do with us?" Veemon asked confused.

"Well I believe that you two could benefit from them, a second chance to be exact." Azulongmon said.

"What do we need to do?" Davis asked as Veemon looked at him.

"Davis are you sure about this?" Veemon asked him to which Davis nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure Veemon I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Davis asked his partner who was silent.

"I take it that you agree?" Azulongmon asked as they both nodded as a flash of light appeared in front of them blinding them and when they opened their eyes they saw Gennai standing there holding a large scroll under his arm.

"Gennai!" Veemon shouted in surprise as the man smiled at the two.

"Sorry I'm late lord Azulongmon, but I had to double check everything was in order before I came here." Gennai said bowing to the sovereign.

"It is alright my friend, I trust that everything is in order." Azulongmon said as Gennai nodded as he unfurled the scroll to reveal it was covered with strange symbols.

"Okay what is this chicken-scratch?" Davis asked looking over the scroll as he tried to understand it as Gennai and Azulongmon shook their heads as they smiled at the two.

"Not exactly, you see for you to be able to travel to this world we have to open a dimensional gate between the worlds and." Gennai explained.

"And what? it seems simple enough to me, open a portal and pow a whole new life for me and Veemon." Davis said confused.

"Because Davis there is a catch if we are to send you to this new world we need to do something that may make you rethink this." Azulongmon said as Davis and Veemon looked at one another worried.

"You see in this world there are creatures of immense power called tailed beasts and their power amounts to the number of tails they have from the one tail the weakest to the nine tails the strongest, these nine tailed beasts are sealed into nine individuals in hopes of mastering their power these people are called Jinchūriki which literally means power of human sacrifice, with that being said we kinda have to make you one of them thus making ten hosts to the tailed beasts." Azulongmon explained.

"Wait turn me into a Jinchūriki of what?" Davis asked.

"If you choose to go through with this then we would make you the Jinchūriki of the three tailed and three headed dragon a tailed beast that was long since thought lost to the world." Azulongmon said as Davis's mind was racing taking in what he was just told.

"If I do accept I'll have a dragon sealed inside of me and have incredible power, I'll also have a new start in a new world and I could make new friends that are probably even better ones, plus I'll have Veemon by my side as well." Davis thought as he looked at his partner who nodded at him smiling.

"Okay we're in seal that dragon into me." Davis said full of enthusiasm as Gennai smiled and nodded before turning to Azulongmon.

"Very well then Davis step forward, and remove your shirt." Azulongmon said to him which he did as he was told as lights started to shine from the heavens above.

"Ancient ones hear me give this one the power he needs." Azulongmon called as a light shined down onto Davis as markings started to spread over his chest before they shrank and formed a series of circles linked by lines along with several intricate symbols within the circles.

"It is done, Davis I wish you the best of luck farewell my friend." Azulongmon said as Gennai nodded as he placed his hand on the scroll he had bought with him as the symbols glowed brightly and a portal opened up kicking up a lot of dust.

"This is where we part ways Davis and Veemon I wish you luck." Gennai said as Davis and Veemon smiled and nodded as they entered the portal and it closed behind them and Gennai vanished in a flash of light with a smile on his face happy for his two friends.

On the other side of the dimensional portal Davis found himself falling towards the ground he closed his eyes as he hit several trees and hit the ground hard.

"Oh I think I broke my back." Davis groaned as he sat up and looked around taking in his surroundings he saw that he was in a forest with tall trees he got to his feet cracking his back.

"Veemon, Veemon where are you?" Davis asked looking around for his partner when he heard a twig snap as he turned towards a bush as Demi-Veemon burst out of the bushes chased by a small white puppy.

"Help!" The in-training digimon cried as he jumped onto Davis's head as the pup started to bark at the two of them.

"Akamaru there you are boy?" A boy about Davis's age ran through the bush as he saw Davis with Demi-Veemon on his head and the small pup barking at the two.

"Hey who are you?" The boy asked him walking up to the small puppy who was still barking.

"Yeah right like I'm going to tell you pal." Davis said crossing his arms as he looked at the boy to set he was wearing a hooded grey jacket with black fur trim along with grey pants that went down to his calfs he also had two red markings on his face and he also wore a headband that had a metal plate on it with a leaf symbol on it.

"You better tell me or I'm going beat the hell outta you." The boy said baring his teeth as the pup barked in agreement.

"I'd like to see you try." Davis said as Demi-Veemon jumped off of Davis's head and stood in front of him protectively.

"Okay you asked for it!" The boy exclaimed as the puppy ran towards Demi-Veemon who tackled him causing the to roll out of the way.

"Akamaru!" The boy cried as Davis tackled him hard knocking both of them to the ground as they tried to gain the upper hand on the other.

"I'm no pushover!" Davis shouted as the boy kicked him off of him and Davis flipped in the air and landed on his feet much to both of the boys surprise.

"Whoa! How'd I do that?" Davis asked in amazement as the boy looked at him before smirking.

"Ha, so your an enemy spy huh?" The boy asked Davis who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? Me a spy I don't even know you." Davis said in his defence as the boy snorted and once again charged towards Davis who did the same as they exchanged fists. This continued until something in Davis's mind just clicked as he leapt into the air and performed hand-signs before he took a deep breath and blew a stream of fire at the boy who's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way of the incoming attack again Davis was in shock on how he did that.

"Enough!" A voice said as the two boys stopped fighting to see a woman with wild hair the same red markings on her face enter the clearing followed by a large dog wearing an eyepatch.

"Kiba what is the meaning of this?" The woman asked him looking around to see scorched earth as a result of Davis breath of fire.

"Mom this guys a spy who I mmph." The boy now known as Kiba started before Davis covered his mouth with one hand as his other arm was around Kiba's neck.

"I'm not a spy you idiot!" Davis growled as another girl with the same markings as Kiba and his mother followed by three dogs Demi-Veemon was in the girls arms and Akamaru was in one of the dogs mouths.

"Hey let him go!" Davis shouted to the girl letting Kiba go who took the chance and tackled him to the ground hard.

"As I was saying this guys a spy I caught and that blue thing is his as well." Kiba smirked as Davis struggled to get off the ground.

"Hey he ain't a thing he's my friend, now would you kindly get the hell off!" Davis shouted.

"Kiba let him up." His mother said with authority and Kiba reluctantly let Davis up who stood up and glared at Kiba then the two women then his gaze rested on Demi-Veemon.

"Can you let him go now?" Davis asked pointing to his partner.

"First tell us who you are and what you are doing here." The girl holding Demi-Veemon said.

"Fine I'm Davis Motomyia and that thing is my partner Demi-Veemon." Davis said pointing at Demi-Veemon who managed to wiggle free and jumped towards Davis who caught him as the three other people in the clearing were silent before the woman cleared her throat.

"Well then Davis I am Tsume Inuzuka and these two are my kids Hana and Kiba, now what are you doing so close to our village?" She asked him.

"Well I was just walking around before this idiot and his pup found us." Davis lied pointing at Kiba who huffed looking away mumbling something under his breath.

"If that's the case then you have to come with us now." Tsume said.

"Okay why though?" Davis asked her curious but was ready for anything they would try.

"We are going to see the Hokage about this and it would be in your best interests to comply." She said as Davis weighed his options on one hand he could run and not get very far or he could follow them back to their village looking at his partner he made up his mind.

"Okay lead the way Miss Inuzuka." Davis said as Tsume nodded as she lead the way back to the village. After a while they arrived at a pair of giant green gates the group walked through them as Davis and Demi-Veemon looked around taking in the village impressed by what they saw soon they arrived at a tower in front of a big stone monument they had four faces on it they entered the building and climbed the stairs until they were outside a room on the top floor. Tsume knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter." A voice said as Tsume opened the door and the group entered the room to see an old man who was obviously the Hokage smoking a pipe looking over some papers as he looked up to see the group and smiled.

"Ah Tsume, what brings you here? And who is this?" The old man asked pointing at Davis and Demi-Veemon as Tsume told the Hokage everything which involved that she saw Davis's and Kiba's scuffle and she said she was impressed by Davis and his skill and when she was finished the Hokage puffed his pipe as he gazed at Davis and Demi-Veemon intently as if he was looking into their souls.

"I see, thank you Tsume please would you and your children wait outside for a moment?" The old man asked as Tsume nodded and the three Inuzuka left the room leaving Davis and Demi-Veemon alone with the Hokage.

"So Davis was it?" The Hokage asked as Davis nodded with Demi-Veemon still on his head.

"What are your plans my boy?" The Hokage asked Davis.

"To be honest I ain't got a clue, maybe I join this place as a ninja or something." Davis said as the Hokage puffed on is pie as he thought it over.

"That is acceptable I agree, but where can I put you seeing as the academy year is almost over, and your to old to join the academy next year." He said looking at Davis who was worried a bit before the Hokage smiled.

"I have an idea seeing as you according to Tsume are quite skilled in Taijutsu and you seem to know a fire jutsu as well, tell you what I can have you placed in the graduating class as a late addition, along with another student who graduated late due to special circumstances as well, you would then be assigned to a Joūnin sensei who will be responsible for your training what do you think?" The Hokage asked Davis who smiled and nodded at the Hokage who called for the Inuzuka to reenter the room.

"Tsume myself and Davis have come to an agreement as if now he shall be in this years graduating class as he has shown impressive Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills from what you have told me, however he needs a place to stay and with such short notice I was wondering if you could look after him until I find him a suitable place to stay, is this alright?" The old Hokage asked as Kiba looked at Davis with surprise as Tsume nodded smiling.

"It is Lord Hokage." Tsume said as the old Hokage nodded.

"Very well as of now Davis Motomyia you are under the care of the Inuzuka clan and are now officially a Genin of Konoha congratulations my boy." The Hokage said as he handed Davis a similar headband to the one Kiba was wearing he smiled as he wrapped it around his forehead smiling at Dem-Veemon who smiled back.

"I won't let you down I promise." Davis said as the Hokage nodded as the group left the office leaving the Hokage to the paperwork.

"Now then where to put him and Naruto maybe those two together along with another but who, and who would be their sensei?" The Hokage quietly thought to himself as he smoked his pipe in thought looking over the papers again. Meanwhile Tsume Hana and Kiba along with their dogs were escorting Davis and Demi-Veemon towards their house.

"So Davis where'd you learn that fire jutsu?" Kiba asked him in curiosity as Tsume and Hana listened in as well.

"I don't know, something just clicked in my head about what to do and then it just sort of happened." Davis said confused trying to come up with a decent explanation for how he knew how to perform the jutsu that he used.

"Here we are home sweet home." Hana said as Davis and Demi-Veemon laid eyes upon a compound and they also heard the sounds of several dogs barking as Tsume opened the door to the house in the middle of the compound which had several dogs walking around inside.

"Okay you two, you can have the guest room until the Hokage can organise a place for you to stay." Tsume said.

"Okay thanks." Davis said as Demi-Veemon nodded.

"Come on I'll show you the room." Kiba said as he and Akamaru went up the stairs followed by Davis and Demi-Veemon. Later that night Davis and Demi-Veemon were laying down on the bed thinking over what had happened to them.

"Man this place actually isn't that bad little guy." Davis said as Demi-Veemon nodded.

"Yeah it's cool, and you get to be a ninja and kick butt." The in-training digimon said happily before he yawned and Davis chuckled.

"Goodnight little buddy, tomorrow we start our new life." Davis said as he fell to sleep as well his headband still on his forehead.

The End of Chapter one

Next Chapter Team 7 Assemble

Read and Review


	2. Team Seven Assemble

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Two Team 7 Assemble

The sun had started to rise over the village and Davis was snoring loudly in his bed along with Demi-Veemon who was dreaming about something when Tsume walked into the room followed by her one eyed dog and she chuckled at the sight. She quietly walked over to Davis before leaning down beside him.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" She shouted as Davis woke up with a start and he leapt out if the bed and hit the floor hard. He sat up and glared at Tsume as her dog went over to Demi-Veemon and barked loudly making the in-training digimon open his eyes and and yell in surprise as he jumped into Davis's arms before he glared at the one eyed dog while the two humans laughed making him pout.

"Good to see your finally up, breakfast is almost ready so get dressed and head downstairs, you guys don't want to be late for your first day as official Genin now do you?" Tsume said before she and her dog left the room and closed the door behind them. Davis blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he put on his shorts shirt and jacket before he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and turned to see Demi-Veemon smiling at him as Davis smiled back as he fixed his headband which had come loose during the night. He took one last look in the mirror before he turned to Demi-Veemon.

"Ready buddy?" Davis asked Demi-Veemon who smiled and nodded as Davis picked him up and they both left the room only to bump into a Kiba and Akamaru who were just outside the door.

"Hey mom told us to find you two, breakfasts ready so come on." Kiba said as Akamaru barked happily and the four of them headed towards the kitchen Akamaru on Kiba's head and Demi-Veemon on Davis's head. When they entered the kitchen Kiba sniffed and his mouth started to drool which confused Davis and Demi-Veemon as they sat down at the table as Hana came in with two plates of bacon and toast for them both.

"Eat up you guys." Hana smiled as she put the plates down and Kiba tore into his breakfast while Davis was a bit more restrained but still ate with vigour. He smuggled pieces of toast to Demi-Veemon who ate them quickly.

"So what team do you think you'll be put in?" Davis asked Kiba who looked at him before smiling.

"I don't know man, what about you? I mean your the wild card out of all of us." Kiba asked Davis who shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his breakfast and when he was done he scooped up Demi-Veemon and ran out of the house followed by Kiba and Akamaru as the two of them made their way towards the academy with Kiba and Akamaru leading the way since they knew which way to go. After a few minutes Davis and Demi-Veemon looked to see a large building and several smaller ones surrounding it.

"Whoa, that's the academy you were talking about?" Davis asked Kiba who nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Almost looks like my old school." Davis thought to himself as he followed Kiba into the building as they climbed the steps they heard a commotion from the floor below them.

"Uh it's those two again." Kiba sighed as Davis and Demi-Veemon exchanged a look as they looked at Kiba who caught their look sighed again as they made it to floor the noise was coming from.

"It's two of this years graduates, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno who's this years top female ninja, probably arguing on who's going to sit next to their precious Sasuke or something." Kiba told them as Davis nodded as they walked down the corridor.

"So is this Sasuke guy important or something?" Davis asked as Kiba snorted and laughed making Davis frown.

"Sasuke is not important, more like every girls wants him because he's all dark and mysterious, but all he is is a broody and moody guy with a pole up his ass." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement making him smile.

"Wow he's that bad?" Davis asked as Kiba nodded and they arrived at a room where most of the noise was coming from.

"Here we are, hope you get stuck with a decent team man." Kiba said offering his hand as Davis nodded and shook his hand. They entered the room to see nine desks with three chairs but only about half of those were filled. Davis looked around surveying the room, he saw a few people that peaked his interest. One was wearing a high collar jacket with sunglasses, a boy with a ponytail sleeping in his chair and another boy who was eating a bag of chips. Sitting next to the sleeping boy was a girl wearing a baggy jacket. She had a beautiful face with lavender eyes, that had no pupils. Then he noticed a boy at the front of the room wearing a blue shirt with a fan symbol on it as well as white shorts, he then saw next was a blonde haired kid wearing an orange track suit sitting at the front of the room.

"Mind filling me in." Davis asked Kiba who nodded and pointed to each of the people that were in the room.

"Those two are Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi of the Nara and Akimichi clans." Kiba said pointing to the stepping boy and the chip eating one.

"That guy is Shino Aburame, of the Aburame clan." Kiba pointed to the silent boy wearing the high collar jacket. Kiba then pointed to the girl sitting next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"She's Hinata Hyūga from the Hyūga clan." Kiba said as Davis nodded as he pointed towards the last two.

"And those two guys?" Davis asked as Kiba pointed to the boy in the blue shirt.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan." Kiba said as Davis looked at Kiba in shock.

"The last, what happened to the others?" Davis asked Kiba in shock.

"Apparently one of their own slaughtered the rest of his clan in one night." Kiba told Davis who gasped looking at Sasuke in sadness as Kiba pointed at the last guy.

"And that guy is, wait a second he shouldn't even be here." Kiba exclaimed in shock as Davis thought about it before remembering what the Hokage said to him the day before.

"Wait, the Hokage told me he's a late graduate like me due to special circumstances as well." Davis whispered to him as Kiba nodded.

"Anyway, he's Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of the class." Kiba said smirking as he said that as Davis looked at him sadly before he walked away towards the blonde haired kid. But before he got two steps towards him he and Kiba were bowled over by a blur of pink and purple. Davis looked up to see two girls one with pink hair wearing a red dress the other with blonde hair wearing purple clothes.

"Let me guess, those two were Ino and Sakura?" Davis asked Kiba who nodded as Davis looked to see Naruto talking to the pink haired girl but she just grabbed him and threw him to the ground and sat beside Sasuke as Ino complained about it as Davis shook his head as he picked up Demi-Veemon who fell off his head and walked over to Naruto and offered his hand to him.

"Need a hand?" Davis asked Naruto who nodded and took his hand as Davis helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Davis asked Naruto who nodded as Ino took the last seat beside Sakura making Naruto frown. Davis looked to see Kiba waving over to him from where he was sitting that had two spare seats.

"Hey come on sit beside us." Davis offered as Naruto looked at him in shock before smiling and nodding as the two of them joined Kiba at the back of the room waiting for their team assignments.

"I'm Davis Motomyia and this here's Demi-Veemon." Davis smiled as Demi-Veemon waved to Naruto smiled as well.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going be the next Hokage believe it." Naruto said with enthusiasm as Davis smiled at the smiling blonde haired kid as the three of them continued to chat. Unknown to them the Hokage was in his office and was observing them using a crystal ball and he smiled at the scene that was unfolding.

"I have a feeling that those three shall become the best of friends." The old Hokage thought to himself smiling as he continued to watch the classroom as the rest of the students filed inside and took their seats. A short time later a man with a scar across his face wearing a green jacket and wearing a headband on his forehead like most did entered the room carrying a clipboard as he surveyed the class before he laid eyes on Naruto Kiba and Davis he smiled and nodded towards Naruto who smiled back at him.

"Today you are all no longer my students, from this day forth you are all shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, I hope you'll make me proud of each and everyone of you." He smiled at the class.

"You got it Iruka Sensei." Naruto said as Iruka smiled and nodded as he read from his clipboard.

"Okay your all going to be assigned into three man cells except for one team which will be a four man cell, you'll each be give a Joūnin sensei who will continue your training." Iruka said as he read off the teams.

"Team 7, Davis Motomyia, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said Sakura cheered as Ino banged her head on the desk. Sakura then stopped cheering when she realised something.

"Sensei who is Davis Motomyia?" Sakura asked confused while Davis and Naruto bumped fists smiling at each other.

"Well Sakura, Davis is a late edition to the class by order of Lord Hokage, and as such thought it be best to place him with you Naruto and Kiba." Iruka said as Sakura nodded before looking back at Davis who waved to her with a smile.

"Now then Team 8, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka read of the clipboard.

"Okay Team 9 is still active, so that leaves Team 10 which is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sauske Uchiha." Iruka read of the clipboard a squeal could be heard from Ino as Sakura banged her head on her desk.

"Is it to late too switch teams sensei?" Sakura asked pleadingly as Iruka shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sakura but the teams were finalised by Lord Hokage." Iruka said as Sakura hit her desk with her head again.

"Now then you'll have an hour for lunch, then you have to come back here to meet you Sensei, now then I wish you luck on your future careers as ninja, I hope you'll make me proud of you." Iruka said as the room emptied out.

"Hey Davis and Kiba, want go for some ramen with me?" Naruto asked the two boys at his desk.

"Yeah sure, lead the way." Davis said as Naruto smiled as the three boys along with Akamaru and Demi-Veemon headed towards the ramen restaurant. A short time later the small group had arrived a place called Ichiraku's the smell made Davis's mouth water as they took their seats at the counter.

"Hey Naruto, who are your friends?" An old man from behind the counter wearing an apron asked him smiling warmly.

"Yeah Teuchi, these two are Davis Motomyia and Demi-Veemon, and this is Kiba and Akamaru." Naruto said as Davis and Kiba nodded towards the ramen chef and Demi-Veemon waved while Akamaru barked happily.

"Well then welcome to Ichiraku's, what'll it be?" The ramen chef asked the three boys as they looked at the menu.

"Three bowls of pork ramen old man." Naruto said happily as Teuchi nodded and looked at the other two boys.

"I guess I'll have the chicken ramen, what about you buddy?" Davis asked Kiba who was still reading the menu before he looked at the ramen chef.

"I'll have beef ramen thanks." Kiba said as Akamaru barked happily as Teuchi nodded and got to work cooking the ramen.

"Here ya go enjoy." Teuchi said as the group all chowed down on the noodles. Naruto practically inhaled the noodles while Davis and Kiba ate slower and when they were down they paid for their meal and headed back to wait for their new sensei. When they arrived they saw that Sakura and Team 8 were still in the room waiting for their sensei to come.

"I take it Sasuke's team already left." Davis asked Sakura who nodded sadly.

"It's not fair how come Ino-pig gets Sauske-kun?" Sakura moaned as Davis sighed as the door opened to show a woman with black hair and red eyes enter the room.

"Team 8, follow me please." The woman said as Choji, Shino and Hinata got up and followed the woman out of the room leaving Team 7 all alone waiting for their sensei. Davis yawned a bit as he laid down on a table and put his headband over his eyes and he and Demi-Veemon dozed off while Kiba and Akamaru sat at the table next to Sakura while Naruto was pacing around the room.

"He's late." Naruto said after a hour and a half looking at the clock before he resumed his pacing.

"Yeah, I'm mean if he's our sensei shouldn't he be on time?" Kiba asked the others. But Davis just snored while Naruto grinned mischievously as he grabbed a duster covered it in chalk and wedged it in the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked him as he grinned at the pink haired girl.

"This is what he gets for being late." Naruto told her as Davis moved his headband to look at him.

"Um Naruto, if he's a Joūnin he's not going to fall for that right?" Davis asked him curious as he shrugged.

"Yeah that's right Naruto." Sakura agreed with Davis frowning at Naruto.

"I love stuff like this!" Sakura's inner self thought to herself cheerfully as Davis placed his headband over his eyes again as he went back to sleep. The door then opened and the duster fell onto a man who had gravity defying silver hair wearing the same jacket as Iruka a mask over his lower face and his headband slanted over his left eye. As the dust settled there was silence before Naruto broke down in laughter pointing at the man who was probably their sensei.

"Gotcha he fell for it." Naruto cheered as Kiba joined in on the laughing.

"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Sakura said.

"Perfect shot!" Her inner self cheered with thumbs up. Davis meanwhile had woken to the laughter and looked at the man curiously.

"He's supposed to be a Joūnin but he fell for that?" Davis thought confused as the man picked up the duster and looked at the group.

"Hm, my first opinion of you is, that I hate you." He simply said making the group sweat drop.

"Meet me on the roof in five." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke everyone looked at each other before they all headed towards the roof. When they got their they saw the man leaning against the rail looking at them as they sat down in front of them.

"Okay why don't we introduce ourselves." Their sensei said.

"You go first sensei so we know what to do." Davis suggested as their sensei nodded as he put his hand to his chin.

"Okay I'm Kakashi Hatake my likes are none of your business and my dislikes are none of your concern, my dreams for the future aren't all that important, now you pinky." Kakashi said as everyone sweat dropped.

"All we learned was his name." Davis thought.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Sasuke-kun my dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and my dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto!" Sakura shouted making Naruto look at her hurt on his face.

"Okay, you next mutt." Kakashi pointed at Kiba who huffed at the nickname.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, my likes are Akamaru here food and training as well as my friends Davis and Naruto, my dislikes are annoying Uchiha's and his fangirls, my dream is to be a decent clan head seeing as my sister turned down the offer." Kiba said as Sakura glared at him not liking the fangirl comment.

"Okay, now you the kid with the jacket." Kakashi said.

"My names Davis Motomyia, and this is my partner Demi-Veemon, my likes are my friends Kiba and Naruto and Demi-Veemon, my dislikes are people who call them your friends but talk behind your back about you and people who hate people for no reason, my dream is to be the greatest ninja that I can be." Davis said smiling as Kakashi nodded with an eye smile.

"Interesting, now then lastly you blondie." Kakashi pointed at Naruto who smiled.

"I'm a Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen the Ichiraku's who are the best ramen makers in the world, my friends Kiba and Davis, I don't like how long it takes to make ramen or Sauske-teme, my dream is to be the greatest Hokage so then everyone will have to respect me and look up to me." Naruto said.

"Uh Naruto do you go to Ramen Anonymous or something?" Davis asked Naruto smiling who just looked at Davis blankly while the others chuckled.

"Okay so a fangirl, a ramen addict, a mutt and a enigma, I got an interesting team." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Okay, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 for your official Genin test." Kakashi said.

"What test?, we're already Genin." Davis asked confused as Kakashi chuckled.

"You may have past the academy exam, but that was to see if you had what it took to be a Genin, the sensei has the final say in if you pass or fail and go back to the academy." Kakashi said as the group looked at each other worried.

"Now then, be there at six and I advise you to not eat breakfast, you might throw up." Kakashi eye smiled at the pale faces on his teams faces.

"Later." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving them alone on the rooftop. Davis looked at the others before he got to his feet with a smirk.

"You heard Sensei training ground 7 at six." Davis smiled as the others nodded as a ninja wearing a mask with purple hair and a sword strapped to her back dropped down behind him which caused him to almost punch the masked ninja in the face but she caught it.

"Good reflexes, the Hokage wants to talk to you." The ninja said as they vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving now three members of Team 7 alone on the roof. Davis, Demi-Veemon and the masked ninja then appeared in the Hokage's office as Davis nearly fell over dizzy he the looked the Hokage.

"Ah Davis, I managed to get an apartment for you it's a decent size one so there shouldn't be many problems, the first months rent is paid for you, the ANBU will show you the way." The Hokage said tossing a key and a piece of paper with the directions to Davis who caught them as the masked ninja grabbed him and they vanished in another swirl of leaves to only reappear outside a modest looking apartment the ANBU then nodded to Davis before vanishing again as Davis looked at Demi-Veemon who looked like he was going to hurl before he unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

"Wow nice place Huh?" Davis asked his partner who nodded as they set about exploring it. The next day Davis woke up bright and early like his sensei said before he got dressed in his shorts and shirt he decided to leave his jacket at home for today.

"Come on Demi-Veemon wake up." Davis said to his partner who yawned and looked at him angrily making Davis chuckle.

"Alright, you can stay home, just don't wreck the place." Davis said as he grabbed four apples before leaving the apartment and making his way to the training field. When he arrived he found Naruto Kiba and Akamaru sitting by three wooden posts.

"Hey Sensei ain't here yet?" Davis asked them as they shook their heads.

"Nope, and Sakura still isn't here yet either." Kiba said as Davis nodded as he tossed an apple to the other two boys who looked at him confused.

"What?" He simply asked smiling as the two boys shrugged as they ate the apples as Sakura came running up to them.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Sakura said as Davis tossed his last apple to her.

"Come on eat it, what sensei said was just advice, you can choose whether or not to follow advice given to you." Davis said as Sakura looked at the apple then at Davis before she took a bite out of the apple as she sat beside Kiba while Davis leaned against the post as they waited for their sensei. As the sun was high in the sky Kakashi walked up to them slowly.

"Yo." He waved.

"YOUR LATE!" Was the response from everyone as Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said as everyone glared at him. He then took out an alarm clock and put it on the centre post as he took out three bells out of his pocket.

"Okay it's set for noon, your objective is to get a bell each from me before time runs out." Kakashi said.

"But sensei there's only three bells." Sakura said as the other nodded in agreement.

"Right, this means only three pass the one who doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained as everyone looked at each other worried.

"Now then, if you want to get a bell you'll have to come with intent to kill me, and don't worry if you do manage to hurt me then I'm not worthy of being a Joūnin, now then come!" Kakashi said as everyone got ready for a fight.

End of Chapter Two

Next Time Pass or Fail Survival Test

Read and review


	3. Survival Test

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Three Pass or Fail Survival Test

The sun was shining down on the training field as Davis, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura and Naruto stared down Kakashi who was just standing there lazily. The clock continued to tick until Naruto grit his teeth and grabbed a kunai.

"Damn it, here I come!" He shouted as he charged towards the cyclops ninja while the others watched in shock as Kakashi dodged the kunai with ease and grabbed it and pointed it at the back of Naruto's neck.

"Calm down, I didn't even say start yet." Kakashi stated as the rest of the team was in shock.

"Whoa so fast." Kiba thought to himself.

"Stupid Naruto, why'd you rush in like that?" Sakura thought to herself.

"So he is a Joūnin after all, ah man we are so in it now." Davis thought to himself as Kakashi let Naruto go before he eye smiled.

"Well, you at least come at me with intent to kill me, I think I'm starting to like you guys." Kakashi said smiling at the team.

"Now then, start." Kakashi said as the four Genin vanished from sight leaving Kakashi all alone in the clearing. He chuckled at this as he waited for them to make the first move. Meanwhile back in the village Iruka was sitting with the Hokage at a small table with a cup of tea in front of them both.

"What is it Iruka? I doubt you've come here to simply share a cup of tea with me and exchange pleasantries." The Hokage said smiling as Iruka smiled as well.

"Your right I haven't come here for the tea, it's about Naruto he's been assigned to a Squad 7, under Kakashi Hatake, I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm curious about his teaching methods." Iruka said as the Hokage took out a small book and he placed it in front of Iruka.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the book and opened it.

"That is a list of all the people Kakashi Hatake passed or failed during his time as a sensei." The Hokage said as Iruka nodded as he continued to read through the names in the book and from what he could see so far it wasn't good.

"They all failed!" Iruka gasped as he shut the book and looked at the Hokage who nodded slowly as he puffed his pipe.

"Yes, and they were all promising shinobi, but I have the utmost faith in Naruto and his teammates." The Hokage said as Iruka sighed and drank his tea. Meanwhile back at the training field Kakashi was standing in the centre of the clearing still as he cracked his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

"A ninja must conceal his movements from the enemy, they must also maintain the element of surprise." Kakashi said as all around him the four Genin were hiding pretty well. Davis was high in the trees, Sakura was hiding under a bush, Naruto was covered in shrub while Kiba and Akamaru were no where to be found.

"Well at least they've got the concealment done." Kakashi admitted seeing no sign of them.

"Hey come and fight me!" Kakashi looked to see Kiba smirking as Sakura, Naruto and Davis face palmed.

"Kiba you idiot." Davis whispered to himself as Kakashi just stared at him bored.

"You know those that bark loudest fall the hardest." Kakashi told Kiba who just growled at the one eyed Joūnin.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Kiba shouted as he readied himself getting into the Inuzuka stance as a Kakashi sighed as he reached behind his back making Kiba tense.

"Lesson one Taijutsu." Kakashi said.

"Hey if this is gonna be Taijutsu, then why are you going for a weapon?" Kiba asked as the other three were thinking exactly the sane thing.

"Oh I'm not going for a weapon." Kakashi said as he took out a orange book that read Make Out Tactics.

"A book! Not only that but a porn book, take me seriously!" Kiba shouted as he charged at Kakashi as Davis watched from his perch as Kakashi effortlessly dodged all of Kiba's strikes before kicking him back towards Akamaru as Kiba groaned as he got to his feet.

"Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba shouted to his partner who barked in agreement as they both took off again.

"Oh this should be good." Kakashi thought as Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the sir as they both began to spin at incredible speeds before they dived towards Kakashi who just stood there.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru impacted at where Kakashi was creating a massive cloud of dust as Davis gasped at what he just saw.

"Man incredible, though I doubt it worked." He thought and sure enough Kakashi had vanished leaving Kiba and Amamaru looking around for him.

"Where Is he?, above me, behind me, on the sides no so that just leaves." Kiba thought as a hand grabbed his leg making him gasp in shock as he was pulled into the ground leaving only his head above ground and Kakashi was crouching looking at him.

"Lesson two Ninjutsu." Kakashi said giving Kiba an eye smile as he struggled to get free. Naruto saw this as a chance and charged at Kakashi while he was distracted.

"Got ya!" He shouted as Kakashi simply grabbed his wrist and tossed him onto the ground. Kakashi then made a hand seal as he charged Naruto from behind as he stood up.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi shouted as he poked his fingers in Naruto's ass making him go wide eyed before he shot into the air grabbing his violated backside as he fell into the river as Sakura was horrified as was Davis while Kiba was howling with laughter.

"So, your gonna be the Hokage, I doubt that now that I've seen you fight." Kakashi said as Naruto jumped out of the water or rather seven Naruto's jumped at Kakashi surprising the Joūnin as well as the others.

"Whoa solid clones!" Davis exclaimed in surprise not caring if he just gave his position away to Kakashi.

"I got ya now!" One of the Naruto's said as he grabbed Kakashi from behind as another went to punch him in the face which he did at least until it turned out that he hit a clone and then to make matters worse all of the clones attacked each other till only the original Naruto was left standing.

"Damn." Naruto cursed as Kiba snickered only to stop when Naruto glared at him.

"Sorry, help a pal out." Kiba said as Naruto nodded as he dug Kiba out of the ground.

"Thanks." Kiba said as they heard a scream that they recognised.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sakura followed by Kiba and Akamaru as Davis leapt off his branch but not before he created a shadow clone and landed in another clearing as shuriken were thrown at him but he dodged them and took out the only kunai that he had as Kakashi walked towards him.

"So you are the only one that I haven't fought yet, care to explain why?" Kakashi asked Davis who shook his head as he charged at Kakashi with his kunai ready he swung it and stabbed at Kakashi who narrowly avoided some of the strikes before Davis flipped back as he threw his kunai at Kakashi who caught it. Davis then had something click again in his head as he smirked.

"Alright here I come!, Horse, Tiger, Dragon!" Davis said as he did three hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON ROAR JUTSU!" Davis shouted as he fired a dragon shaped fireball at Kakashi who gasped in shock.

"What, Genin can't use fire jutsu, it uses to much chakra!, and he created this jutsu as well!" Kakashi exclaimed in shock as the attack came closer to him before it impacted and created a massive explosion scorching the surrounding area when the smoke cleared Kakashi had substituted with a nearby log avoiding the damage.

"Impressive I'll admit, but you still haven't gotten a bell and time is running out." Kakashi said as Davis smirked as he vanished in a plume of smoke shocking Kakashi.

"What the?, a shadow clone, but how?" Kakashi asked himself. Meanwhile the real Davis was looking for the other members of his team as he suddenly stopped for a moment on a branch as memories flooded his brain.

"Amazing, shadow clones give the original the clones memories when the clones are dispelled, I gotta tell Naruto this." Davis said as he resumed jumping through the trees before he stopped again.

"Hang on a second Kakashi is a Joūnin an elite ninja, so it's impossible for a newly minted Genin to defeat him, so what's his game plan, wait a minute of course how could I miss it?" Davis said quietly as he resumed his search of the others. Soon he found them with Sakura out cold and Kiba Akamaru and Naruto standing beside her Davis jumped down scaring a Kiba and Naruto.

"Damn it Davis don't scare us like that." Kiba said as Davis grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head before he nodded.

"Sorry bout that, what's up with her?" He asked pointing at Sakura.

"Don't know, we found her like this." Naruto answered as Sakura moaned as she started to wake up.

"Sasuke!" She shouted before she realised where she was before she blushed from embarrassment as Davis sighed.

"Let me guess, illusion jutsu or whatever it's called?" Davis asked her as she nodded.

"Man, Kakashi-Sensei's good he dodged everything we threw at him." Kiba said as Naruto nodded.

"Guys listen, we can't win." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it, three bells four Genin hopefuls, it doesn't make sense." Davis said as the other three looked at each other confused Davis then sighed before he looked at his team.

"The goal of the test is not to get the bells, it's about teamwork, we need to work together if we are going to have a hope in hell of getting the bells." Davis said as everyone looked at him in surprise as was Kakashi who was observing them in silence.

"Hey they worked it out." He thought smiling.

"What do you say guys together?" Davis asked the others placing his hand in front of him.

"Together." Kiba said placing his hand on top of Davis's with a smile as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"As one." Naruto said placing his hand on Kiba's smiling at both of them.

"Come on Sakura we can't win without you." Naruto said smiling at her as Sakura nodded and placed her hand on Naruto's smiling.

"Now then, let's go get those bells!" Davis said as the others nodded in agreement as they took off in search of Kakashi with Davis in the lead, Kiba on his right, Naruto on his left and Sakura taking up the rear as they headed towards the main clearing. When they arrived they found Kakashi standing there reading his porn.

"Oh hey, you going try again?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, you know it sensei, Sakura back us up Naruto take his right side Kiba you get the left I'll take the middle." Davis said tightening his headband as Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Okay then, I guess I'll finish my book later, I may need to take you seriously." He said putting his book away as Naruto made a seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." A cloud of smoke appeared and five extra Naruto's appeared who all drew a kunai.

"MAN BEAST CLONE." Kiba shouted as Akamaru morphed into a more feral version of Kiba. Davis smiled as he did the same seal as Naruto.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Davis shouted as ten clones appeared surprising Kakashi. Davis smiled as he nodded at Sakura who nodded as she created three academy class clones. Kakashi was now against fifteen shadow clones plus three academy clones and an Inuzuka style clone as well as the four original Genin on the inside he was proud of them for working together.

"Let's go!" Davis shouted as they all charged the Joūnin. Sakura threw shuriken at him which he dodged or blocked the projectiles with a kunai. Naruto and his clones then charged Kakashi as they tried to hit him with their kunai but Kakashi blocked each attempt before dispelling each of the clones as he then thre Naruto back towards the others as one of Davis's clones caught him as Kiba and Akamaru jumped at Kakashi.

"FANG OVER FANG." Kiba and Akamaru spun around again as they barrelled towards Kakashi who just barely managed to avoid the strike.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON ROAR JUTSU." Three of the Davis clones shouted as they fired a dragon shaped fireball each at the one eyed Joūnin who was shocked at the size of each one of them, and if that wasn't bad enough the jutsu's combined to create a massive fireball that had Kakashi sweating bullets.

"Oh crap, I can't dodge that!" He thought as the giant fireball impacted Kakashi creating a cloud of smoke making it impossible to see anything got the moment.

"Did we get him?" Naruto asked coughing a bit due to the smoke. The others shrugged their shoulders as the smoke started to clear to show no sign of Kakashi.

"He vanished." Sakura said in surprise as they heard the bells coming from behind them. They gulped as they turned to see Kakashi standing there with his face buried in the orange book in his hands.

"Impressive strategy, but I'm afraid your out of time." Kakashi said and as soon as he said that the alarm clock ran signalling the end of the test and failure for the group they all walked back to the three wooden posts with Kakashi standing in front of them still reading his book.

"Well, it seems that you all didn't manage to get a bell, but the good news is I'm not going to fail you want to know why?" Kakashi asked them.

"Because we used teamwork?" Davis answered simply as Kakashi nodded with an eye smile.

"Correct, though you all came at me separately first you managed to pull together in the end to take me on, had I been a weaker opponent then I think I wouldn't be here right now." Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"So what so you mean?" Kiba asked Kakashi.

"I mean that you pass." Kakashi said eye smiling as the group had different reactions, Sakura smiled lightly while the boys of the team were cheering loudly.

"Yeah, we past wahoo!" Naruto cheered the loudest out of the group before settling down.

"Now then tomorrow is our teams first official mission, don't be late." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke leaving the four new Genin alone.

"Alright we did it, we passed who's up for ramen?" Naruto asked the group as their stomachs rumbled loudly signifying their hunger.

"Sure but last one their has to pay for everyone." Davis said as he bolted towards Ichiraku's.

"Hey no fair!" Naruto shouted as he took off after him.

"We aren't paying for your appetite Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran after the two.

"Sakura come on!" Naruto called back to the pink haired girl who smiled as she took off after the other members of Team 7 all of them laughing happily as they neared the village.

End of Chapter Three

Read and Review

Next Time Journey To The Land Of Waves


	4. C-Rank Journey to The Land Of Waves

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Four Journey To The Land Of Waves

The Hokage was sitting in his office along with two others one was a woman with long black hair and red eyes while the other was wearing the same jacket as Kakashi, he had a black beard and black hair and was smoking a cigarette while the Hokage was smoking his trusty pipe.

"Where is he?" The woman asked looking at the clock.

"Kurenai he's always late, you should know this by now." The man replied as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"You were late as well Asuma." Kurenai snapped as somebody knocked on the door drawing everybody's attention to it.

"Enter." The Hokage said as the door opened to reveal Kakashi as he entered the room.

"Hey sorry I'm late, but my team's test took longer then I had anticipated." Kakashi said as the three other occupants of the room looked at him curiously at the bit of pride in his voice.

"Okay, now that Kakashi has arrived, I want you to tell me if you team passed or not and to give me your observations of each member, Kurenai you first." The old Hokage said looking at the woman who nodded.

"Team 8 past their test, as for my observations I'll start with Choji Akimichi, from a glance he's loyal to his team members and he is well versed in his clan techniques but needs more ninjutsu to make up for his disadvantages, next with Shino Aburame he's the silent type as is every other number of his clan like Choji he is adept at using his insects in combat, now with Hinata she lacks confidence due to her fathers treatment of her she is shy and hesitant in combat which could end up with her getting injured or worse I'll need to work on building her confidence up." Kurenai finished as the Hokage nodded as he looked at Asuma.

"Team 10 passed, Shikamaru is lazy like his father but is a genius when he has to be, Ino is difficult she's a classic fangirl who only knows the academy three and the academy style of Taijutsu, she knows her family's mind transfer technique though so that's a plus in a weird way, with Sasuke he's arrogant thinks he doesn't need teammates to help him and is cocky because of him being an Uchiha, he surprised me with him performing the fireball jutsu against me I've got to snap him out if his ego and whip Ino into shape as well." Asuma said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Kakashi what of your team?" The Hokage asked the one eyed Joūnin who eye smiled.

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi beamed with pride earning a gasp from everyone in the room.

"Explain please Kakashi." The Hokage said as Kakashi nodded.

"Well first off Kiba is a Taijutsu specialist and works well with his partner Akamaru, he can also perform the man beast clone along with the fang over fang techniques of his clan, Sakura needs work maybe as a medic or Genjutsu given her chakra size meaning she may have near perfect control she has the brains but not the brawn, now Naruto was a surprise his use of the shadow clone jutsu is astounding and he can use them effectively in strategies against his opponents, now with Davis he's the wild card in a lot of ways first he was the one to discover the meaning of the exercise which was teamwork and he got along with every member of the team he also took charge when they all faced me together and he also performed a fire jutsu against me." Kakashi explained as everyone listened intently.

"A fire jutsu which one?" Asuma asked Kakashi intrigued.

"I believe he called it dragons roar, and used the hand signs which were Horse, Tiger, Dragon, I've never seen a jutsu like that before and also he somehow managed to do the shadow clone jutsu as well, and when I faced him alone he was surprisingly graceful but I don't think a kunai suits him, I may give him a short weapon like a Tantō and maybe teach him another fire jutsu when he's ready." Kakashi said as the other three in the room were surprised Kakashi had never past a team before and be so proud of it.

"Very well, anything else that I need to know from any of you?" The Hokage asked the three Joūnin sensei's when nobody said anything the old man nodded.

"Very well you are all dismissed." The Hokage said as they all vanished in a plume of smoke leaving the Hokage to his paperwork. Meanwhile the newly minted Team 7 were finishing up their ramen that Naruto was paying for even though Sakura was last to the ramen stand Naruto insisted on paying for everybody earning a nod of thanks from the pink haired girl.

"Man that hit the spot." Davis said as he finished eating his noodles as his teammates nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what sensei will have us do tomorrow." Sakura wondered out loud.

"It could be training, or a mission or both." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement as Davis stood up and looked at his team.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, I need to get some sleep." Davis said as he waved goodbye to his team and walked towards his apartment when he got home he found Demi-Veemon on the couch sleeping.

"Hey I'm home buddy." Davis said as Demi-Veemon woke up before he jumped into Davis's arms smiling.

"Hey Davis did you pass your test?" Demi-Veemon asked him as Davis nodded with a smile.

"Yep, the test was about teamwork and we all managed to work together in the end, and we've also got our first mission tomorrow." Davis said happily as Demi-Veemon nodded in excitement.

"What kinda mission do you think it's going to be?" He asked Davis who shrugged his shoulders as he got out of his clothes which were covered in sweat and dirt.

"These are my only clothes, I may need to go shopping for some more tomorrow." Davis sighed in his head as he fell asleep on his bed exhaustion catching up to him as Demi-Veemon dozed off again beside him. The next morning Davis woke up grabbed a quick breakfast and grabbed Demi-Veemon who was startled by this as Davis got dressed and ran out of the apartment to meet his team. When he arrived at the team meeting place he found Kiba playing with Akamaru and Naruto and Sakura just making small talk.

"Hey guys, I'm not late am I?" Davis asked his team gaining their attention as they all smiled at him.

"Nah your early, we only arrived five minutes ago anyway." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement as Kakashi came into view.

"Hey glad to see you are all here, we've got our first mission." Kakashi eye smiled at his team.

"What's the mission sensei?" Sakura asked him while Naruto was smiling and bubbling with excitement.

"Yeah is it dealing with bandits sensei, or maybe protecting a princess." Naruto said in excitement.

"Actually Naruto, it's a retrieval mission, we have to find and return the Damiyo's wife's pet cat Tora, it's a D-rank so it's perfect for new Genin like you." Kakashi said as everyone looked at him.

"So we have to find a lost pet, easy enough I mean with Kiba and Akamaru they probably chase cats for a hobby." Davis said pointing at Kiba and his partner who smirked and nodded while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well come on then if we find Tora early we can fit some training in." Kakashi said as everyone set off in search of the missing cat. A while late in the forests outside the village a shadow leapt through the bushes at incredible speed.

"Team report in." Kakashi said over his walkie talkie.

"Cherry Blossom, I'm in position." Sakura said into her walkie talkie.

"This is Dog Boy, I'm in position as well." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"This is Blondie, I'm in position ready for the go ahead." Naruto whispered.

"This is Enigma and DV, we have the target in sight and are waiting for orders." Davis said from his perch above the target while the others circled around the target.

"Okay, now!" Kakashi said as Davis dropped from the trees while the others jumped out of their hiding places.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Tora who was meowing wildly and tried to turn Naruto into a scratching post but Naruto held it tightly.

"We've got the target mission accomplished." Davis said into his walkie.

"Okay mission capture lost pet Tora successful, let's return him then we will do some training." Kakashi said as Davis relayed the message to the others as Sakura took Tora from Naruto who was getting scratched severely.

"I hate cats!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the cat with hatred who was purring in Sakura's arms.

"Come on lets get going." Davis said as the others nodded as they headed back to their sensei who was waiting for them outside the forest reading his book.

"Okay let's get to the tower and return Tora." Kakashi said as Team 7 set off. When they returned Tora they saw his owner the Damiyo's wife squash him tightly.

"That's right squash it." Naruto thought enjoying what he was seeing.

"No wonder he ran away, poor thing." Sakura thought.

"That's just wrong." Kiba thought.

"She's the over caring type." Davis thought as the Damiyo's wife gave some money to the Hokage before she left the room with Tora.

"Congratulations on your first mission completion Team 7, unfortunately there are no more missions available today." The Hokage informed them.

"That's alright, I think I'll train them for the rest of the day." Kakashi said as the Hokage nodded as Team 7 left the Hokage's office and headed towards the training field.

"Alright we are going to work on stamina and endurance first, I want you to run five laps of the training field, then do ten sit-ups and push-ups each." Kakashi said as everyone nodded and they started to run but Kakashi stopped Davis who looked at him curiously.

"Yes Sensei?" He asked the one eyed Joūnin.

"Davis you've worn those clothes for three days straight, and they are staring to smell a bit ripe, don't you have any more?" Kakashi asked him as Davis scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"I see, tell you what I know a place that sells shinobi gear and weapons, it's called Heaven And Earth Weapons tell them that Kakashi sent you and they'll help you." Kakashi said as Davis nodded as he and Demi-Veemon took off as Kakashi went back to observing the other three members of the team. Davis with Demi-Veemon on top of his head was walking down the street when he came upon the shop that he was looking for. He walked inside to see that it was packed with all types of weapons and a girl wearing a pink shirt with two buns in her hair at the counter when she saw Davis she smiled at him.

"Hello welcome to Heaven and Earth Weapons, my names Tenten how can I help you?" The girl now known as Tenten asked him as Davis looked around.

"Uh I'm Davis Motomyia, and my Sensei Kakashi said that you could help with clothes and weapons." Davis said as the girl nodded.

"Oh okay sure, what do you need?" The girl asked him.

"Some shuriken and kunai and a few sets of clothes to start with." Davis said as Demi-Veemon leapt onto the counter smiling at Tenten who looked at him in shock.

"What is that?" She asked looking at the in-training digimon.

"Oh that's Demi-Veemon my partner." Davis said from the clothing racks looking for clothes when he found some that he liked.

"You got a changing room around here?" Davis asked Tenten who nodded and pointed to a door on the side of the counter. Davis nodded as he went inside and got changed while Tenten got twenty shuriken and five kunai for Davis from behind the counter. When Davis exited the changing room he now wore a red gi top with a mesh shirt underneath along with navy blue pants and black sandals he also had black gloves with metal plates going up his forearm his headband still around his forehead.

"How do I look?" Davis asked his partner and Tenten.

"Wow you look awesome Davis." Demi-Veemon said as Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Okay here are your kunai and shuriken, is that all you need?" Tenten asked Davis who nodded at her until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a dagger in a black and yellow sheath.

"How much for that knife?" Davis asked as Tenten looked at what he was looking at before she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Davis asked her as she stopped giggling.

"That's not a knife, it's a Tantō and that ones expensive, but I got another that you might like." Tenten said as she ducked under the counter to pull out another Tantō with a blue grip and a brown sheath.

"That'll work, how much?" Davis asked Tenten who smiled at him.

"Normally 2500 ryō, but seeing as your sensei is Kakashi and this is your first visit you can have it as long as you come here from now on to do all of your ninja shopping okay?" Tenten asked Davis who nodded as he buckled the Tantō to his waist as he left the store and headed back to the training field where he found his team doing sit-ups and push-ups.

"Hey Davis is that you?" Naruto asked taking in Davis's new appearance as Davis nodded sheepishly.

"Nice choice, their practical and not to obvious like some peoples." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who was oblivious to his Sensei's words. Kakashi then noticed Davis Tantō and eye smiled at him.

"You have a Tantō as well an interesting choice in weapon." Kakashi said as Davis nodded as he unsheathed the Tantō to show every one it was double edged and sharp.

"Now I need to practice with this." Davis said taking a practice swing with it which nearly clipped Kiba.

"Watch it!" Kiba warned as Davis smiled and sheathed the Tantō.

"If your interested, I've got some scrolls on a style that would suit you Davis." Kakashi said as Davis nodded at his sensei.

"Now then, let's continue training." Kakashi said as all four members got back to training with the occasional spar. When they finished the sun was about to set and everyone was exhausted.

"Okay team meet at the usual place tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as Team 7 made their separate ways home. Over the next two weeks Team 7 altered between D-Rank missions and training Davis was getting skilled with his Tantō while the others improved also. Now in the Hokage's office they were getting another mission.

"Okay Team 7 we've several missions available, we've got painting some fences, walking the Inuzuka's dogs and catching that blasted cat Tora again." The Hokage said as everyone paled when they heard the catch Tora mission.

"No! Come on old man give us a challenge!" Naruto shouted at the Hokage crossing his arms in defiance.

"Naruto, you are just Genin you're not ready for an advanced mission." Iruka who was helping the Hokage scolded the blonde haired boy who just huffed and continued to complain.

"I'm so going to get blamed for this." Kakashi thought sighing as the Hokage puffed his pipe.

"Kakashi, do you think they are ready?" The old Hokage asked the silver haired Joūnin.

"Well they have done each mission they've received with little difficulty, yes I think they are ready." Kakashi eye smiled as Iruka gasped while the Genin were smiling.

"So be it you will receive a C-rank mission, send in the client." The Hokage called and the door opened to reveal a man wearing a straw hat glasses and a towel around his neck carrying a bottle of sake walked into the room he wobbled a bit before he looked at Team 7.

"These are the ones that are going to protect me, I need ninja not kids especially the short one with the stupid look in his face." The man said as Naruto chuckled until he saw that he was the shortest in the room. Naruto leapt at the drunk only to be grabbed by Kakashi.

"Let me at him I'm going kill him!" Naruto shouted but Kakashi held onto him.

"You can't kill the client it's bad for business Naruto." Kakashi sighed as Naruto stopped struggling.

"I assure you sir my team is perfect for the job." Kakashi said as he placed Naruto on the ground.

"Alright, my name is Tazuna and I'm the master bridge builder, your job is to escort me back to my home in the Land of Waves and protect me while I finish a bridge that I am constructing." Tazuna said as he drank from his bottle of sake.

"Okay, I'll take Tazuna to get sobered up, meet me at the west gate in two hours and bring everything required for two weeks away from the village." Kakashi said as he escorted Tazuna out of the Hokage's office.

"You heard sensei lets go." Davis said as they all left the office and went to pack for the mission. Two hours later Team 7 were at the west gate and were waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to arrive.

"Yo." Kakashi said walking alongside Tazuna drawing his teams attention.

"You are early sensei." Kiba said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well it's the teams first C-Rank mission, so I thought I'd be on time, okay let's get moving." Kakashi said as everyone nodded as they left the village and set off on their journey. Kakashi was at the back, Kiba was at the front with Akamaru while Sakura was beside Tazuna. Naruto and Davis with Demi-Veemon were on the left and the right of the bridge builder as they walked through the forest in silence.

"Say mister Tazuna, you are from the Land of Waves right?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah what of it?" Tazuna retorted.

"Kakashi Sensei aren't there ninja in the Land of Waves?" Sakura asked the Joūnin who shook his head.

"No, you see the Land of Waves is a small country and thus does not require, want, or need a ninja village like the larger countries of the Elemental Nations." Kakashi explained.

"Wait how many nations are there?" Davis asked Kakashi.

"There are five main countries that have the strongest of the ninja villages, the Land of Fire has the Hidden Leaf Village, the Land of Earth has the Hidden Rock Village, the Land of Wind has the Hidden Sand Village, the Land of Water has the Hidden Mist Village and the Land of Lightning has the Hidden Cloud Village each of these five villages has a leader or Kage, Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage and the Tschikage." Kakashi explained as Davis nodded as they continued to walk down the road. They soon came upon a puddle of water which caught Kakashi's eye but he said nothing when the group past it two figures both wearing breathers with both wearing a gauntlet on one hand leapt out of the water and wrapped chains around Kakashi before ripping him to shreds

"One down." The one on the left said as Davis drew his Tantō and charged both of them as Demi-Veemon jumped onto Tazuna's hat. Davis leapt at the one on the right swinging his blade down in a downward slash using his free arm to pin the chain with shuriken. He hit his foe in the shoulder drawing blood but then Davis was nicked by the other ones gauntlet in the side of his chest leaving a shallow gash.

"Guys!" Davis shouted to his teammates who nodded at him.

"Let's go Akamaru, FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru spun around and barrelled into the other opponent sending him crashing into a tree. Kiba smirked in victory but the one Davis cut detached his gauntlet and lunged at Tazuna but Naruto and Sakura stood in the way of him the attacker smirked as he neared the two Genin about to kill them only for Davis to pin his outstretched arm to the ground with his Tantō.

"Not so fast!" Davis panted his cut on his chest bleeding as Kakashi jumped out of the trees.

"Are you okay Davis and Kiba?" He asked them as Kiba nodded as he bound up the attacker he defeated while Davis gave a weak smiled which turned into a wince as he clutched the injury he received getting looks of concern from everyone.

"The demon brothers of the Hidden Mist, Chūnin level ninja and missing nin's, care to explain why they were after you Tazuna and It would be best if you don't lie to us." Kakashi said switching from lazy to serious as Tazuna gulped before he sighed.

"I'm sorry for lying, but my country is a poor one even our nobles have little money, we only had enough money to pay for a C-Rank mission." Tazuna said sadly.

"Regardless you asked for protection against bandits and thugs not missing ninja, this is no longer a C-Rank it is most likely now a B-Rank to low A-Rank." Kakashi said as Tazuna looked at the group sadly.

"I say we help him out." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention.

"Naruto didn't you hear sensei?" Sakura asked him concerned.

"Yeah but I can't leave him alone, I understand why he lied to us about the mission, if we can deal with those two then we can deal with whatever is thrown our way." Naruto said as Tazuna smiled as the rest of Team 7 nodded with renewed confidence as Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Alright, but we should be careful from now on, the next opponent that comes will be Joūnin class if that's the case then leave them to me." Kakashi said as they set off once more but Davis stumbled a bit and his vision blurred before he shook it off and caught up to the others. They soon came to the docks where a small boat was waiting for them everyone climbed into it as it took off through the water. Soon they came upon a half competed bridge which was probably the one Tazuna was building.

"Damn that is one big bridge." Davis whispered as the driver of the boat rowed the boat to the shore where everybody got out of the boat.

"This is as far as I go, good luck my friend." The driver said as he rowed away from the shore before starting the engine and zooming off.

"How far is your house Tazuna?" Kakashi asked him looking at the bride builder.

"It's an hours walk from here, why?" Tazuna asked as Kakashi glanced at Davis who was starting to go pale.

"I see, we best hurry then." Tazuna said as the group started to walk towards Tazuna's house when Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes and white rabbit came running out.

"A white rabbit, there not supposed to be white this time of year, that means." Kakashi thought as he heard a noise.

"DOWN!" Kakashi shouted as he tackled Tazuna to the ground while Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground and Kiba tackled Davis who was slow to react while Akamaru and Demi-Veemon hit the dirt as well as a massive sword flew over them and embedded itself into the tree.

"Dude you alright?" Kiba asked Davis.

"No I feel like shit." Davis said as everyone looked to see a man with no shirt, pants, bandages around his face and arm warmers standing on the sword looking at them.

End Chapter

Who is this strange new foe can Team 7 survive this encounter find out next time.

Next Time Kakashi The Sharigan Warrior.

Read and Review


	5. Kakashi The Sharingan Warrior

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Five Kakashi The Sharingan Warrior

Team 7 looked at the man who was standing on the massive blade. The man looked at the Genin and bridge builder in silence while Kakashi eyed the new ninja with caution.

"Could he be?" Kakashi thought as he caught out of the corner of his eye Naruto who was about to charge the ninja.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, a rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said turning serious once again.

"A rouge ninja, whatever I'll beat this guy no problem." Naruto thought to himself as he ran towards Zabuza only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Naruto, get back." Kakashi said evenly not taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

"What, but why?" Naruto asked his sensei in shock.

"Because he's not like the Demon brothers, he's in a whole different league." Kakashi explained as Zabuza turned around fully facing the group.

"If he's our opponent, then I'll need my full strength." Kakashi said as he moved his hand to his slanted headband.

"Well well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharigan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked Kakashi as the others looked at the two.

"Sharingan?" Naruto thought confused as the three other members of Team 7 were having similar thoughts.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Kiba thought to himself as Davis struggled to keep himself standing the poison from earlier was obviously starting to take effect.

"Hey that kid looks a little pale, poison from your encounter with the Demon Brothers if I'm not mistaken, now I'll ask you to hand over the old man now." Zabuza said pointing at Davis the Tazuna as Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal a red eye with three tomoe in it making everyone that saw it gasp.

"His eye, what's wrong with it?" Naruto thought to himself in shock

"So I get the privilege of facing the Sharingan, and this quickly as well." Zabuza said chuckling.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, can somebody please explain what the heck is the Sharingan?" Naruto asked the others.

"I'll fill you in, the Sharingan is a rare and powerful bloodline, it allows the user to decipher all ninjutsu Taijutsu and Genjutsu, not only that but it allows you to copy any jutsu and make it your own, isn't that right Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, the man said to have copied over one thousand jutsu." Zabuza said staring at Kakashi as everyone else were in shock at what they heard.

"You are quite famous Kakashi, when I was in the Hidden Mist's assassination unit we were given specific orders to kill you on sight, but now that I look at you I can hardly see what the fuss was all about." Zabuza said as he gripped the hilt of his blade and Kakashi tensed.

"Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Manji Formation protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered them.

"Hey what about me?" Davis asked him as Kakashi looked back to see Davis was about to pass out.

"Stay out of the way, you are in no condition to fight anyone." Kakashi told Davis who was about to protest but he collapsed to his knees panting heavily.

"It would be wise kid to do as your told, I'd kill you in a heartbeat in your current condition." Zabuza said as he pulled his blade out of the tree as Naruto Kiba and Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna. Sakura was on his right Kiba was in front of him and Naruto was on his left and all three of them were holding a kunai in their hands. Zabuza then jumped from the tree in a blur as everybody turned when they heard a splash and saw Zabuza standing on the water.

"He's over there!" Naruto shouted.

"And he's on the water!" Kiba shouted as water began to swirl around Zabuza who had one arm raised in the air and the other to his face.

"He's gathering a massive amount of chakra, this isn't good." Kakashi said to himself as Zabuza smirked from behind his bandages.

"NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza exclaimed as he was surrounded by mist before he vanished from sight.

"He vanished." Sakura said as Kakashi looked around before he took a step towards Zabuza's last known position.

"Sensei?" Kiba asked the one eyed Joūnin.

"He will come after me first, you guys stay back for this fight." Kakashi told his team.

"Sensei, who is this guy anyway?" Davis managed to ask Kakashi before collapsing again.

"Zabuza Momochi was the head of the Hidden Mist Village's assassination unit, he was proficient in the silent killing technique." Kakashi informed everyone as they all paled at this.

"Silent?" Naruto asked his knees shaking.

"As it's name suggest, it happens in an instant without a single noise, it happens so fast that you pass to the next world before you even know what has happened, even my Sharingan can't fully neutralise it." Kakashi explained as everyone gulped.

"Kiba, I'll need you to smell out Zabuza." Kakashi told the Inuzuka who nodded as the mist started to get thicker.

"The mist, it's getting thicker." Demi-Veemon said from atop Tazuna's head who nodded.

"The land of waves is surrounded by the sea, the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna explained to him as Kakashi vanished from view as the mist enveloped him.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed in worry as the mist surrounded them.

"Davis!" Demi-Veemon shouted as his partner vanished as well.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice said as the three Genin tensed up gripping their kunai tightly.

"What was that?" Kiba asked scared as Akamaru whined scared as well.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, heart, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, liver all eight result in death but which one shell I use." Zabuza said from within the mist as Kakashi looked around using his Sharingan in an effort in trying to find Zabuza. Kakashi then made a hand seal as he released a massive burst of his chakra which cleared most of the mist that surrounded him and Team 7 but Zabuza remained unseen.

"This is intense, I can't breath." Naruto thought in shock as he started to shake in fear.

"So this is a Joūnin battle, we are so screwed." Kiba mentally said as Sakura was shakily raising her kunai to her chest about to impale her until she felt a hand grip her hand weakly. She looked to see it was Davis smiling weakly at her as he lowered her arms from her chest.

"Don't worry Sakura, I've got your back." Davis panted out as he nearly collapsed again but managed to keep his footing.

"Hey Kakashi that kids about to croak, should I put him out of his misery?" Zabuza asked chuckling coldly as Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned to see Zabuza appear behind Davis his massive sword poised to slice Davis in half.

"Watch out!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped to intercept the attack but Zabuza swung his sword down only for Davis to impale him with his Tantō.

"I may be poisoned, but I can still fight you!" Davis growled at Zabuza as liquid started to pour out of the wound from Davis's attack but it wasn't blood it was water.

"Water?" Davis asked himself in thought as Zabuza reappeared right behind Davis again catching him off guard as he swung his sword down at Davis's waist again but instead of hitting Davis when the sword connected Davis exploded in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Zabuza thought in shock as he felt a kunai against his neck. He turned to see that it was Kakashi who was holding the kunai.

"You are finished Zabuza." Kakashi said glaring at the rouge ninja.

"How did Davis create a shadow clone, he's been poisoned he shouldn't be able to." Sakura asked in confusion as Zabuza chuckled.

"Being poisoned doesn't stop you from casting jutsu, it just makes the poison spread faster due to increased chakra flow, your friend has sealed his fate." Zabuza said as he turned to water shocking everyone as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword at Kakashi in an attempt to cut him in half but Kakashi ducked under the swing and the sword impacted the ground impaling itself in the earth. Zabuza then let go of the grip and put his other hand on the grip and kicked Kakashi into the air making the Genin and Tazuna gasp as Kakashi sailed through the air and Zabuza gripped his swords handle again as he ran towards where Kakashi was going to land but he noticed something and skidded to a stop.

"Caltrops!" Zabuza said as she stopped just before he stepped onto several small pieces of metal. He chuckled for a bit as Kakashi landed in the water with a splash.

"You were trying to slow me down, good effort but it won't work." Zabuza said as he jumped into the air.

"Sensei, watch out!" Kiba shouted as Kakashi reemerged from the water but he noticed something was off about something.

"This isn't regular water, it's denser then normal." Kakashi thought to himself as Zabuza appeared behind him chuckling as he performed hand signs.

"You're mine, WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU." Zabuza said as Kakashi gasped in shock as he found himself suspended in a sphere of water.

"Damn, escaping into the water what a stupid idea Kakashi!" The one eyed Joūnin scolded himself as Zabuza laughed loudly.

"This prison is made of water, and yet it is stronger then steel, you'll never escape now so much for the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, I'll finish you later right now it's the bridge builder I want." Zabuza said laughing as the rest of Team 7 and Tazuna looked on in helplessness.

"Now then, WATER STYLE: WATER CLONE JUTSU." Zabuza called as water started to take the shape of him.

"Do you think that a headband makes you a ninja?, when you've encountered death over and over that it does not faze you, and if you manage to make it into my bingo book, then you may call yourselves ninja." The water clone said as he disappeared into the must again.

"He vanished again." Naruto thought in shock as the clone reappeared and kicked the blonde kid backwards and he hit the ground hard.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in shock as Naruto groaned in pain as he laid there on the ground frozen as the water clone stared him down.

"Guys forget about me, take the bridge builder and run, he can't follow you far because he needs to stay close to the original." Kakashi told them.

"What, run away? Are you crazy?" Kiba asked the Joūnin as Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba then put Akamaru on the ground before he charged Zabuza's water clone the Inuzuka got in close and tried to land a blow but the water clone dodged every single punch and kick.

"Pathetic." The clone said as he grabbed Kiba's throat and threw him back and he crashed into the ground beside Akamaru with a thud.

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted.

"You're next pinky!" The water clone said as he charged Sakura with his sword raised while Sakura froze and shut her eyes and waited for the sword to hit her but it never did. Faster then anyone could see someone leapt in front of Sakura and took the hit in the shoulder blood spurted onto the ground and onto Sakura. She opened her eyes to see it was Davis who intercepted the attack from the water clone.

"DAVIS!" Sakura screamed in shock and horror as Davis coughed up some blood.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my teammates again!" Davis shouted as he kicked the water clone back. Davis groaned as he collapsed to the ground in pain Sakura kneeled down beside him in worry.

"Davis are you alright?" Sakura asked him as Davis coughed up some blood.

Oh yeah, I'm peachy." Davis said as the others were shocked at what had happened.

"Kiba! Let's get this guy!" Naruto shouted in anger as Kiba nodded and growled at Zabuza and his water clone.

"You are going to pay for hurting our friend you bastard!" Kiba growled as Akamaru barked angrily at Zabuza as well.

"Do you think you can beat me, you are just brats." The water clone said smirking under his bandages as Kiba growled and charged the rouge mist ninja as he tried to punch and kick and scratch him with his sharp claw like nails but Zabuza dodged each attack.

"Pathetic." Zabuza's water clone said as he kicked Kiba knocking him into the air before Zabuza slammed his arm down into his sternum sending him crashing into the ground making Kiba cough up blood Zabuza then stomped his foot down pinning Kiba to the ground.

"Ha, is that all you've got kid?" Zabuza mocked Kiba applying more pressure with his foot.

"Stop right there! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto shouted as he created several shadow clones which surrounded Zabuza's water clone who gripped the hilt of his sword as he looked around.

"Shadow Clones, so that kid isn't the only who can create them and quite a few of them as well." The water clone chuckled as all of Naruto's clones gripped their kunai and leapt at the water clone but with a single swing of his sword dispelled every single one of them.

"Not good enough!" The water clone said as Kiba and Akamaru gave each other a small nod as they charged at Zabuza.

"Lets go Akamaru, FANG OVER FANG." They both started to spin around at incredible speeds and flew straight at the water clone who jumped out of the way into the air. The water clone then saw Davis sit up and smirk at him.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON ROAR JUTSU." Davis said as a dragon head shaped fireball was launched from his mouth at the water clone who was still in the air. The clone had no time to react to the surprise attack from the downed Genin the clone was hit and was destroyed in a poof of steam as Davis panted heavily before he passed out.

"That kids got guts, an impressive jutsu for one as young as him." The real Zabuza said as Naruto Kiba and Akamaru glared at him while Kakashi watched from within the water.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru ready?" Naruto asked him.

"You know it right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his partner who barked.

"I hope you've got a plan Naruto." Kakashi thought to himself as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Yo Kiba you got any smoke bombs?" Naruto asked the Inuzuka who grinned and tossed him two smoke bombs. Naruto nodded in thanks as he threw them at their feet obscuring them from view Zabuza tensed as a giant shuriken came flying towards him but he caught it in his free hand.

"Nice try." Zabuza said until he saw a second shuriken fly towards him.

"A second shuriken in the first ones shadow, the shadow shuriken jutsu." Zabuza exclaimed in shock as everyone watched in anticipation.

"It's on target he can't catch this one." Sakura thought to herself but Zabuza jumped into the air just as everyone gasped in shock as the shuriken flew away or so everyone thought as the shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared in its place smirking as he chucked a kunai at Zabuza's arm which was casting the water prison the blonde Genin then fell into the water before resurfacing. Zabuza having no choice had to release the jutsu to avoid the kunai freeing Kakashi. The Joūnin seized the opportunity and kicked Zabuza in the ribs sending Zabuza skidding across the water.

"Lucky brats, I got distracted and lost control of the water prison." Zabuza said as Kakashi glared at him.

"Don't go flattering yourself, you were forced to let go, and this time I won't be caught by the same trick twice." Kakashi said as he charged at Zabuza who charged him as well. The two Joūnin battled on the water until they both jumped back as Zabuza started to do hand signs followed by Kakashi who copied each single seal as water started to stir behind them both.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" They both cried as two water dragons erupted from the water and clashed against each the other sending water crashing all over and Naruto was washed back towards the others. Meanwhile Zabuza and Kakashi were clashing kunai against the massive blade neither giving an inch.

"He copied my jutsu perfectly, how is he?" Zabuza thought to himself.

"Doing it." Kakashi said as Zabuza gasped in shock as he jumped backwards as did Kakashi. But then Zabuza saw something from behind Kakashi appear and he gasped in shock as he saw who it was.

"Me, but how is it illusion jutsu?" Zabuza asked in shock.

"WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU." Kakashi said as water started to swirl around in front of him before rushing at Zabuza colliding into him and sending him crashing onto the opposite side of the water and into a tree. He grunted in pain as he was pinned by kunai in his arm and both legs.

"How could I be beaten, can he see into the future?" Zabuza asked himself as Kakashi stood in front of him holding more kunai.

"I said that you were finished Zabuza, and now your are." Kakashi said as he went to throw the kunai at him but Zabuza was hit in the neck and fell to the ground surprising Kakashi as he turned to see a person with a mask and long hair wearing a kimono jump down beside Zabuza's body.

"Thank you, I never would have caught Zabuza without your assistance." The masked ninja said in a feminine voice to Kakashi.

"You are from the hunter ninja section of the mist village aren't you?" Kakashi asked her to which she nodded.

"Indeed again I give you my thanks for your help, farewell." The hunter ninja vanished with Zabuza's body as Kakashi looked at where she stood a moment before heading back to the team placing his head band over his head.

"Sensei are you okay?" Kiba asked him as Kakashi approached them but before the one eyed Joūnin could respond he collapsed in a heap unconscious shocking everyone.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted in shock as he got out of the water and ran over to him.

"I think he's just exhausted, come on we need to get to my house, I'll carry your sensei but one of you may need to carry Davis seeing as he's still out cold." Tazuna said slinging Kakashi over his shoulder as Kiba did the same with Davis and Tazuna led the group towards his house.

"Oh man what hit me?" Davis asked himself as he opened his eyes to find himself on a futon in a room. The door opened and Davis looked to see a young woman with black hair walk into the room.

"Waking up Huh, how are you feeling?" She asked Davis who moved his right arm only to wince in pain as he looked to see it was heavily bandaged as was his torso.

"Like hell, where am I?" Davis asked the woman.

"Your at my dad's house you and your sensei were unconscious when you came here, you've been out for two days." The woman told him as Davis's eyes widened.

"Two days, where are my friends and sensei?" Davis asked the woman.

"Your friends are downstairs and your Sensei's in the next room." The woman told him as Davis nodded and got up from the futon and looked around for his gear.

"Your shirt is being washed and repaired due to the cut and blood and your gear is with your friends." The woman told him. Davis nodded as he left the room to see his friends were in Kakashi's room. Kakashi was sitting up in the futon while the other three Genin along with Demi-Veemon were sitting beside him. Kakashi saw Davis enter the room and eye smiled at him.

"Davis good to see you're up." Kakashi said as everyone turned to see Davis walk in and Demi-Veemon jumped into his arms cheering with joy.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Davis asked sitting beside Sakura with Demi-Veemon on his head.

"I just figured something out, Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi said as everyone looked at him in shock.

The end of Chapter Five

Next Time Chakra Training

Read and Review

Okay another chapter done if you have a preference for the pairing in this story with Davis check out my profile page or leave the suggestion in your review Peace out


	6. Chakra Training

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Six Chakra Training

"WHAT!" Davis, Demi-Veemon, Sakura, Kiba and Naruto shouted in shock as Kakashi covered his ears to avoid going deaf.

"What do you mean Zabuza is still alive?!" Kiba asked Kakashi who raised his hand telling Kiba to keep quiet.

"It's exactly what I mean, Zabuza Momochi is still alive." Kakashi explained to the Genin team who were looking at him in shock.

"But how could he be alive?" Davis asked the one eyed Joūnin before clutching his side in pain.

"Because of what I saw in the last minutes of the fight, a hunter ninja appeared and took him out." Kakashi explained but the Genin were still confused.

"A hunter ninja, what's that?" Demi-Veemon asked Kakashi from atop Davis's head.

"Well Demi-Veemon, a hunter ninja is the elite of their village given the task of tracking down rouge ninja. Once they do they destroy the ninja's body because it contains jutsu, chakra and special items used on the ninja, these are the secrets of his village and it's the job of the hunter ninja to prevent the enemy from getting their hands on them because if they do the ninja's village would be in great danger. For example if I was killed in battle the enemy would take the chance to study my Sharingan, the worst case scenario is that my entire jutsu arsenal could be used against our village. It is the sacred duty of the hunter ninja to prevent this and to keep a ninjas secrets safe." Kakashi told them as he laid back down onto the futon as the Genin looked at each other worried looks on all of their faces.

"But why do you think Zabuza is still alive?" Sakura asked him as Kakashi looked at her.

"Because of the way the hunter ninja acted, she took Zabuza's corpse where the procedure is to destroy the body where they fell, and the weapons that she used were unusual for the task she used throwing needles or senbon which can penetrate deep but are non-lethal unless they hit vital organs." Kakashi explained to the Genin.

"Aren't you over thinking this sensei?" Kiba asked Kakashi as Akamaru barked in agreement with his owner as Kakashi sat up again and looked at him.

"And what do you mean she, the hunter ninja was a girl?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes and because of all of the anomalies is why I believe that Zabuza is alive, and the hunter ninja is working with him." Kakashi said as everyone looked at Kakashi in shock as they let the information sink in.

"So what do we do now?" Davis asked Kakashi who looked at all of them and eye smiled at them.

"I'm going to train you." Kakashi told them as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hold on Sensei, last minute training isn't going to help us against Zabuza, you couldn't even beat him even with your Sharingan." Sakura said in shock.

"Is he trying to get us killed!?" Inner Sakura asked.

"Sakura, the only reason that I defeated Zabuza is because you all helped me, Naruto you have grown the most out of all of you." Kakashi told the blonde haired ninja who smiled and blushed a bit at the praise from his sensei as Sakura looked at him with slight admiration.

"He's has gotten stronger, and he looks more mature as well." Sakura thought to herself with a small smile on her face.

"Okay when do we start?" Davis asked Kakashi who chuckled a bit before looking at Davis.

"We'll start later, now I think we could all use some good food after a very long journey." Kakashi said as everyone's stomachs grumbled and everyone nodded in agreement as Tazuna walked into the room without his straw hat.

"Hey, my daughter Tsunami said that she's cooked food for everyone, are you guys up for it?" Tazuna asked them as their stomachs growled again as Tazuna chuckled a bit.

"Come on before the food gets cold." Tazuna said as the group of leaf ninja nodded in enthusiasm as they all left the room well the Genin did Kakashi needed to be helped by Tazuna. Meanwhile back in the forest Zabuza's corpse and the hunter ninja were now in a clearing the hunter ninja unfurled a tool kit which had several instruments. The hunter ninja took a pair of scissors from the kit and moved towards Zabuza's corpse.

"I'll just cut the bandages, then I'll draw some blood." The masked hunter ninja said to herself as she moved the scissors towards Zabuza but his hand grabbed her wrist shocking the masked hunter ninja as Zabuza looked up at her removing the bandages from his mouth.

"That is enough I'll do it!" Zabuza growled as he sat up slowly as the masked hunter ninja chuckled.

"So you've come back to life already." She said as Zabuza glared at her.

"Haku you're brutal!" Zabuza growled as he pulled the senbon out of his neck before flinging them away.

"You are the one who is brutal Zabuza, if you continue to pull the senbon out like that, then you truly will be finished." The masked hunter ninja now known as Haku told Zabuza. The rouge ninja just glared at her.

"How long are you planning on wearing that mask?" Zabuza asked Haku who giggled as she removed her mask to reveal a very pretty face.

"This mask and I have had very good memories together, plus it also managed to fool that ninja who had you on the ropes, had I not interfered in the fight you would be dead now." Haku told Zabuza who looked away before he growled at her again.

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but you are cruel to use the pressure points in my neck, damn that hurts." Zabuza snapped at Haku who blushed faintly as she smiled at him.

"It was the only way, the neck is the most vulnerable point of the body it has no muscle allowing me to go straight to the pressure points." Haku told Zabuza who grunted in pain as he struggled to move from his sitting position.

"I wouldn't try to move, your whole body has gone numb you'll be out for a week, although if you're as stubborn as usual you'll be up and about in held that time." Haku told Zabuza who stooped trying to move as he growled.

"And next time I meet Kakashi I'll see through his infernal Sharingan." Zabuza said as Haku helped him up as they disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. Meanwhile outside of Tazuna's house in a small clearing stood Davis, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Kakashi who needed the help of crutches to stay standing due to his condition.

"Okay, today we are going to start training now." Kakashi said as Naruto was bubbling with excitement.

"Alright, let's get started." Naruto said grinning as the other Genin were having similar thoughts.

"Hang on Naruto, first lets review what Chakra is, the shinobi's best friend." Kakashi said as Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"We've already learned about this." Naruto said as Kiba nodded in agreement as Akamaru barked happily.

"He's right sensei." Kiba said as Naruto nodded.

"You see, a long time ago back in the academy we learned about catra." Naruto said as everyone looked at him as Kakashi sighed.

"You mean chakra Naruto?" Kakashi asked Naruto who had a blank look on his face.

"Isn't chakra used for jutsu?" Davis asked Kakashi who nodded.

"Thats true Davis, but Sakura how about you give us a rundown about chakra." Kakashi told Sakura who nodded as she took out a scroll from her pouch and was about to read when Demi-Veemon jumped on her head smiling down at her.

"Can I help?" He asked cutely making Davis roll his eyes at his partners antics as Sakura nodded as she then looked at Naruto.

"Okay Naruto, I'll explain this in such a way that even you can understand it." Sakura said as she opened the scroll which had several pictures on it.

"Chakra is the source of all a ninja's power which he uses in jutsu, now chakra is made of two components spiritual energy and physical energy which must be drawn out in equal quantities in order to perform the jutsu probably otherwise the jutsu won't work." Sakura explained to Naruto who nodded slowly in understanding.

"Lets not forget that hand signs mould the chakra allowing the ninja to perform the awesome jutsu." Demi-Veemon added smiling cutely as Davis chuckled at his partner.

"Oh I get it now, man Sakura you're really smart." Naruto complimented her making the pink haired girl blush at the compliment.

"You two nailed it on the head as always." Kakashi said as Kiba scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh sensei, we've already used chakra for jutsu haven't we?" Kiba asked the one eyed Joūnin.

"Yeah he's right, I used chakra for my dragons roar jutsu and Naruto for his shadow clones." Davis said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"No you have not mastered this power, you've only scratched the surface of it." Kakashi said as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean!?" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi sighed before he looked at Naruto.

"Look it's just like Sakura said, performing jutsu requires both spiritual and physical energies drawn in equal measure, however each jutsu requires different amounts of chakra to perform the jutsu, up until now all you have been doing is guessing the amounts and hoping the techniques work, even if you summon massive amounts of chakra if you don't have the necessary control the just won't work and you'll run out of chakra quicker." Kakashi explained.

"Then how do we increase out chakra control sensei?" Kiba asked the one eyed Joūnin who chuckled a little before he pointed to a tree.

"Climb a tree without the use of your hands." Kakashi told them as the Genin looked at him like he was crazy. Noticing this Kakashi sighed as he made a hand sign and channeled chakra to his feet kicking up a little dust around his feet as he did so. He then moved towards a tree and placed one foot on it then the other as he climbed vertically up the tree as the Genin watched in shock as Kakashi stopped upside down on a tree.

"Amazing, how'd he do that?" Naruto asked in shock as Kakashi chuckled looking at the team of Genin.

"It's simple, channel chakra to the soles of your feet and walk up the tree, it's best if you get a running start." Kakashi said as the Genin nodded and lined up against a tree each as they made the same hand sign as Kakashi had done and they all ran towards their chosen tree Kiba got a quarter of a way up the tree before he was thrown off the tree onto his butt.

"Oww!" Naruto cried in pain as he got two feet up the tree before he slipped and hit the back of his head hard as he held his head in pain while Davis got halfway up the tree before the bark broke under his foot and he back flipped off the tree and looked to see where the bark cracked.

"I get it, we need to get the right concentration of chakra, to much the bark cracks or you get blown off like me and Kiba, to little and you fall down like Naruto just did." Davis thought to himself as he looked at Naruto holding his head and then at Kiba who was sitting on his butt as Akamaru whined as Demi-Veemon tried to climb the tree like the group was trying to do and he was having greater luck as he made it halfway up the tree before he slipped and fell to the ground only for Kakashi to catch him.

"Good try Demi-Veemon, why don't you take it easy." Kakashi advised the small digimon who nodded as he jumped out of Kakashi's arms and sat beside Akamaru.

"Hey this is easy." Everyone looked up to see Sakura sitting on a branch high above the ground.

"Wow Sakura you did it, you're awesome!" Naruto cheered as Sakura blushed and smiled at the blonde boys praise. Kakashi chuckled as Kiba, Davis, and Naruto glared at him.

"Looks like Sakura is going to become the Hokage first, and I think she would make a better clan head for the Inuzuka's instead." Kakashi said as Naruto and Kiba glared at him before they channeled chakra to their feet again as they started climbing the tree again as Davis was looking at the tree as he felt something come over him as he ran at the tree and to his and everybody else's shock ran past his last attempt and continued up the tree until he reached the highest branch on the tree.

"Whoa I did it!" Davis cheered as everyone else was gobsmacked at what Davis just accomplished.

"Davis how'd you do that!?" Kiba asked him as Davis was just as confused at how he climbed the tree as high as he did. Davis then jumped from the branch and landed beside Naruto who looked at Davis in shock when he saw something different about Davis.

"Davis, your eyes are blue like mine, but how they were brown a second ago!?" Naruto asked Davis in shock as Davis looked at his Tantō to see his reflection and sure enough his eyes were now blue instead of his usual brown. Kakashi was silent as he looked at Davis as thoughts swelled through his mind.

"Blue eyes, increased chakra control I wonder if it is a bloodline." Kakashi wondered mentally as he coughed drawing every bodies attention.

"Okay, Sakura will go and protect Tazuna while he builds the bridge, Davis go back to the house and rest up so you don't aggravate your injuries, Kiba and Naruto you stay here and and continue this exercise until you run out of chakra, I'll stay to watch your progress." Kakashi said as Sakura and Davis nodded as they headed to the house to go with Tazuna to the bridge to protect him as he continued to build it or in Davis's case to rest up.

"No worries Sensei, I'll have this exercise down before the sunset believe it!" Naruto cheered as Kiba smirked as the two both ran towards the trees and continued to climb them. Meanwhile Davis and Sakura were heading towards Tazuna's house when Davis heard something making his ear twitch.

"Sakura, go ahead I've got to check on something with sensei, I'll catch up." Davis said to the pink haired girl who nodded as she continued to walk towards Tazuna's house as Davis walked through the trees until he saw a girl wearing a pink kimono with a basket. Davis placed and hand lightly on his Tantō and took a step towards the girl when he stepped on a twig drawing the girls attention as she looked at Davis and gasped.

"It's one of those leaf ninja, what's he doing here?" She thought as Davis looked at the girl as well.

"Wow she's cute." Davis thought as he smiled at the girl.

"Hey there, what are you doing out here?" Davis asked her as the girl smiled back at him.

"I'm collecting herbs for my friend, what are you doing out here?" She asked Davis.

"Oh I was just training, but my sensei wants me to go rest up due to my injuries." Davis told her as he indicated to his bad arm and chest as the girl nodded and smiled at him.

"I see, so you are a ninja?" The girl asked him as Davis nodded.

"Yep, Davis Motomyia at your service." Davis said with grin and a mock bow making the girl giggle which made Davis go slightly red in the cheeks.

"I see, well my name is Haku nice to meet you." Haku said as Davis smiled at Haku.

"Haku, that's a cute name so who's this friend that you are collecting herbs for?" Davis asked Haku with a grin.

"My precious person." Haku said as Davis raised an eyebrow as he sat beside Haku.

"Who is this precious person?" Davis asked her.

"Somebody who I have viewed as a father ever since I was a young girl, he took me in and raised me as his own, and I swore to serve him as best I could." Haku told Davis who nodded.

"Well Davis I must be going, maybe I'll see you later." Haku said as she got up to leave but not before kissing Davis on the cheek making him go red in the face as he stuttered as Haku giggled and walked away carrying the basket of herbs she had gathered leaving Davis alone in the clearing.

"Wow." He said as he stood up and headed back to house to rest up. Later that evening Davis, Sakura Tazuna, Tsunami and Tazuna's grandson Inari were sitting at the table when Kakashi entered the house with Kiba and Naruto slung over his shoulders Akamaru and Demi-Veemon followed behind him as he set the two boys done before he sat at the table.

"What happened to them?" Tazuna asked Kakashi who chuckled as Tsunami placed food in front of him.

"Lets just say, they've exhausted themselves trying to get the exercise down in one day but they've almost got it." Kakashi said.

"Why do you bother?" Inari asked as Davis looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Davis asked him as Inari looked at him.

"Why do you bother trying to fight, you'll just die in the end like everyone else!" Inari shouted as he started to cry.

"Why do I bother, it's because I can't stand by and watch people suffer!" Davis said as Inari gasped and looked at him.

"The way I see it kid, you got two options the first is sit there and bitch and moan about everything, or you can man up and face your problems head on that's what I do, I never give up and I don't back down from a fight as long as there is a chance I can win I'll keep fighting until my last breath." Davis told Inari with determination in his eyes as Inari was silent as Davis left the table his partner following after him leaving the others at the table. Naruto and Kiba yawned as they woke up exhausted.

"Hey where'd Davis go?" Naruto asked.

"He's gone to clear his head, he will be fine Naruto." Kakashi said to him. Meanwhile deep in the forest in a base stood Zabuza and Haku wearing her fake hunter ninja mask.

"It's time, are you ready Haku?" Zabuza asked her to which she nodded as Zabuza strapped his sword to his back.

"Let's go soon the bridge builder will be dead as will Kakashi and his annoying brats." Zabuza said as he and Haku left the base in a blur of wind.

End of chapter Six

Next Time Battle On The Bridge Secret Revealed


	7. Battle Upon the Bridge

Battle on the bridge

I don't own digimon or Naruto

Chapter Seven: Battle On The Bridge Secret Revealed

The next morning Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura were at the table eating breakfast with Tazuna and his family.

"Alright everybody, today we're all going to the bridge to protect Tazuna." Kakashi told the two Genin who nodded at their sensei.

"But, what about Davis and Naruto?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I haven't seen Davis since last night, as for Naruto I think he deserves the rest." Kakashi told them as Sakura and Kiba nodded as they could hear Naruto snoring loudly from his room upstairs.

"Okay, all set lets get going." Tazuna said to the three shinobi who nodded as they all left Tsunami and Inari and a sleeping Naruto at the house. Meanwhile with Davis he and Demi-Veemon were in a nearby clearing next to the house as Davis practiced with his Tantō trying to get back to fighting condition. But he couldn't push himself otherwise he'd aggravate his injuries.

"Davis don't hurt yourself, maybe we should go back." Demi-Veemon said as Davis sighed and nodded to his partner and sheathed his Tantō and picked up his partner with his uninjured arm and walked back to the house. As he walked through the forest he heard a twig snap behind him making him gasp as Davis leapt into the air and into a tree as he saw two men walk past him both of them were holding a sword.

"Where did Gato say the bridge builders house was?" The one with an eyepatch on his eye and no shirt asked the other one who was wearing a bandanna and a purple shirt.

"He said it was somewhere down this path, and remember we only need one hostage." The bandanna wearing thug said as the other man nodded as they both continued to head towards Tazuna's house. Unknown to them Davis heard the whole conversation and had set off towards Tazuna's house to warn the others. When he and Demi-Veemon got to the house they ran inside to find only Tsunami in the kitchen washing the dishes. She looked at Davis when he shut the door behind him.

"Davis there you are." She smiled at him as Davis ran up to her.

"Where are Kakashi and the others?" Demi-Veemon asked her but before she could answer somebody cut several times into the wall and caused it to collapse. The three looked to see it was the two men Davis had overheard earlier.

"Well lookie here, it's one of those brats that Zabuza took on, can I kill him?" The one eyed bandit asked the other one placing his hand as he drew it.

"Okay, but don't take too long and make sure to keep the daughter alive." The other bandit said as he drew his sword as well. Davis gripped his Tantō as well as he jumped at the two bandits and started to clash steel against steel.

"Demi-Veemon get Tsunami outta here!" Davis shouted to his partner as he ducked under a sword strike that would have decapitated him. His partner nodded and ushered Tsunami outta the room and out of the house towards the pier.

"Forget this brat get the girl!" The one eyed bandit shouted to his counterpart who nodded as he broke off from the conflict and ran after Tsunami and Demi-Veemon. Davis tried to follow after him but the one eyed bandit pressed the attack and Davis had to focus to avoid getting anymore injuries then he already had. Davis heard a scream making him gasp as he kicked the bandit back and ran towards the source of the sound as he ran outside the house to see the bandit with his sword to Tsunami's neck with Demi-Veemon and Inari standing in front of them.

"Inari run!" Tsunami shouted to her son who was frozen in fear. Demi-Veemon looked to see Davis holding his Tantō run up to them.

"One more step kid and she gets it." The bandit said grinning as Davis clenched his fists and grit his teeth but he kept his Tantō out in case the bandit tried something.

"Let her go!" Inari shouted to the bandit.

"Or what?" The bandit taunted him as Davis was thinking off ways in how to beat the bandit without endangering Tsunami or Inari.

"I said let her go!" Inari shouted as he ran towards the bandit making Davis gasp in shock as Tsunami cried for Inari to stop.

"Inari, stop!" Davis shouted to the kid as he was about to stop the kid when his partner jumped after Inari as well.

"No!" Davis shouted as he heard a noise he hadn't heard in a while as he took out his digivice which was glowing like crazy as Demi-Veemon was enveloped in the light.

"DEMI-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO VEEMON." When the light died down Davis was smiling at what had transpired when Veemon tackled Inari to the floor just as the bandit was about to slice the kid in half. Davis took the chance and jumped into the air and swung his Tantō down and cut the bandit across his chest making him cough up blood as he fell into the water.

"Mom!" Inari cried as he ran to his mother who hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that again Inari, I couldn't bear to lose you." Tsunami cried as Davis bumped fists with Veemon both smiling at one another. They then heard a sounds of another fight from inside the house. Davis and Veemon ran back inside the house to find the other bandit out cold tied up on the floor and Naruto sitting on top of him.

"Hey Davis, bout time you showed up." Naruto said as Davis rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless at the blonde.

"Good work Naruto." Veemon said as Naruto looked at Veemon in shock before he looked back at Davis as the bandit groaned and stirred.

"I'll tell you later." Davis said as he grabbed the bandit.

"Okay pal why were you after Tsunami and Inari?" Davis asked him as the bandit chuckled.

"Gato wanted a hostage, so if Zabuza failed to kill the bridge builder today we could use them as a bargaining chip." The bandit said as Davis looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Nighty night." Davis said as he punched the bandit in the face knocking him out again.

"We need to get going, the others could be in danger." Davis said to Naruto and Veemon who both nodded in agreement as they turned to leave the house but not before Davis whacked Naruto on the head.

"That's for showing up late." Davis said as Naruto pouted but smiled shortly after as the three of them headed towards the bridge. Meanwhile the remainder of a Team 7 along with Tazuna arrived at the bridge to a shocking sight several of the bridge workers were on the ground unconscious or bleeding severely.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked one if the workers in shock.

"It was a demon." He said as he passed out. Tazuna gasped as Kakashi tensed up.

"He's here, get ready you two." Kakashi advised the two Genin who nodded as the mist rolled in again and got thicker. They then heard someone chuckling in the mist.

"I knew you weren't dead, but really a fake hunter ninja, that's cowardly isn't it?" Kakashi said as Zabuza laughed as he appeared in front of them but when they looked around they saw several more Zabuza's surrounding them.

"Water clones, Kiba and Akamaru they're all yours." Kakashi eye smiled at the Inuzuka who nodded as he and his partner blurred from sight as the clones started to dispel turning into water before Kiba and Akamaru came back into view as Kiba had a smirk on his face and Akamaru was barking happily as Zabuza laughed again.

"Heh so you've trained your brats Kakashi, no matter they'll still die today. Haku take care of the mutt." Zabuza said as the masked hunter ninja appeared in a swirl of leaves and wind beside the rouge ninja.

"As you wish Zabuza." Haku said in a monotone voice as Kiba readied himself as Haku drew some senbon and started to blur as she spun around in a tornado towards Kiba who as Haku was about to hit him jumped out of the way. Kiba then charged at Haku as he drew a kunai and swung it at Haku who effortlessly blocked it with one of her senbon as they both struggled to gain the upper hand.

"You are strong, I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to." Haku said regrettably as Kiba snorted.

"You can try but I don't die easily." Kiba said as he took out a smoke bomb and dropped it obscuring both of them from view as Kiba nodded to Akamaru who barked in agreement as the dog ran up beside Kiba as the two of them ran towards the smoke cloud as they started to spin around.

"FANG OVER FANG." Kiba shouted as both he and Akamaru entered the smoke cloud and towards Haku who was somewhere in the smoke. Within the smoke Haku was motionless as she saw the Inuzuka duo spinning towards her. She was impressed by the tactic obscuring her vision in order to take her by surprise but she wasn't a novice she effortlessly dodged the two of them and landed outside of the smoke and Kiba emerged from the smoke and jumped at Haku with a kunai and again Haku blocked it with her senbon annoying Kiba.

"I expect no less from an Inuzuka, but I have two advantages over you." Haku said as Kiba looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked her.

"First we are surrounded by water." Haku said and sure enough Kiba glanced down to see several puddles of water.

"Yeah so?" Kiba asked as Haku raised her hand.

"Second I have occupied one of your hands, this means you cannot perform jutsu." Haku said as she started doing hand signs with only one hand.

"One handed hand signs?" Kakashi gasped in shock.

"HIDDEN JUTSU: THOUSAND NEEDLES OF DEATH." Haku said as she stomped on the puddles of water sending some into the air as one thousand needles of water formed around the two of them. Haku then jumped out of the way as the needles flew towards Kiba who just managed to jump into the air as all of the needles of water collided where he was a moment before he landed as Haku charged him again as they both clashed again. Kakashi was about to intervene when he had avoid Zabuza who swung his sword at him.

"Let the children play, we've still got unfinished business Kakashi." Zabuza said as Kakashi grabbed a kunai and lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan as Zabuza scoffed.

"The Sharingan again, I won't fall for the same trick Kakashi." Zabuza said as Kakashi drew a kunai.

"Yeah, but this time I'm not holding back." Kakashi said as he and the ex-mist ninja attacked one another this time to the death. Meanwhile with Davis and Naruto they were jumping through the tress followed by Veemon as they raced towards the bridge.

"You think Gato is gonna show?" Naruto asked Davis who nodded as they both jumped to the next tree.

"If what that guy said is true, then we have got to get to the others and fast." Davis said as Naruto and Veemon nodded as they continued jumping through the trees. Back at the bridge Kiba was still battling Haku and the tide was turning in his favour.

"He will defeat me if this keeps up, I need to end this." Haku said as she stood up.

"What are you done?" Kiba taunted her.

"Hardly but you shall be." Haku said as she started to perform hand signs as Kiba charged her in an attempt to end the fight but before he could hit her she finished her hand seals and she released a massive burst of chakra knocking Kiba down as Zabuza and Kakashi stopped their fighting as ice started to form around Kiba and Haku.

"Ice?" Kiba thought in shock as everyone else watched on.

"HIDDEN JUTSU: DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS." Haku said as the ice formed several mirrors encasing Kiba and herself. Haku then walked back into a mirror and flattened herself as copies of her appeared on the other mirrors.

"Mirrors, this is bad." Kiba thought to himself.

"I am sorry that this has come to this, but I must finish this." Haku said as she started to throw senbon at Kiba who tried to dodge them all but some pierced his body. Kiba groaned in pain as he pulled some of the senbon out.

"PASSING FANG!" Kiba spun around as he flew towards one of the mirrors and hit it and drilled into it but bounced off as he saw the mirror repair itself.

"What!?" Kiba shouted in shock as Haku appeared in the mirror he just hit.

"As long as I have chakra you cannot destroy these mirrors." Haku said as she took out more senbon. She was about to throw them when everyone heard a familiar voice shout out.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON ROAR JUTSU." Haku looked to see a massive dragon head shaped fireball head towards the outside of her mirrors and hit it causing the mirrors to slightly melt as Davis jumped in and stood beside Kiba.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." Davis said grinning as Kakashi sweat dropped outside of the mirrors as Naruto and Veemon landed beside Sakura and Tazuna.

"Naruto you made it!" Sakura cheered as Naruto smiled at her.

"Course I did, you'd think I'd abandon you Sakura?" Naruto grinned at her as she blushed slightly as Tazuna coughed.

"And the bridge builder as well." Naruto said chuckling.

"Good of you to show up Naruto Davis to, but whose that?" Sakura asked pointing at Veemon.

"You don't recognise me?" Veemon asked her as Sakura went wide eyed and looked at Naruto.

"Later." Naruto said simply as back with Davis and Kiba they were facing Haku and Kiba had pulled the last senbon out of him.

"Man those things hurt." Kiba grunted in pain as Davis nodded in agreement as he glared at Haku.

"Okay pal time to teach you a lesson." Davis said as Kiba nodded as Haku threw more senbon at them as Kiba blocked with his kunai and Davis blocked with his Tantō but some still pierced them both.

"We need a plan, Kiba try to get out of here." Davis said as Kiba nodded as he ran towards a gap between the mirrors but just as he reached the gasp Haku appeared out of nowhere and kicked him back towards Davis.

"Within these mirrors I can move faster then the human eye can see, to me you are just snails." Haku said brandishing more senbon in her hands.

"How can she move this fast?" Davis thought to himself as Haku threw even more senbon at them both.

"Incoming!" Kiba shouted as he blocked with his kunai and Davis dodged and weaved as he charged towards a gap but a senbon hit him in the knee and ankle making him stumble to the ground.

"Davis you alright!?" Kiba asked him running up to him.

"Yeah considering I'm being turned into a human pincushion I'm fine!" Davis shouted as he got to his feet.

"Please forgive me for this, I mean you know harm." Haku said as from beneath her mask she started to cry at the pain Davis was in.

"Kiba I've got an idea so listen up." Davis whispered into the Inuzuka's ear who nodded and charged towards the gap again but just as Haku was about to move Davis acted.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON ROAR JUTSU!" Davis fired a dragon shaped fireball at Haku but she merged back into the mirror she was in front off as she flashed behind Davis and threw senbon at him hitting him in the back as he grunted in pain.

"Davis!" Kiba shouted as he was hit in the should by senbon in the shoulders.

"Kiba!" Davis cried as Kiba collapsed and Davis ran up to him as he got to his knees.

"Crap my shoulder." Kiba thought as he yelped in pain as Davis pulled out the needles from his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, you okay?" Davis asked Kiba but before he could respond Kiba saw Haku appear behind Davis and threw dozens of senbon at Davis's back.

"Watch out!" Kiba shouted as he pushed Davis out of the way and took the senbon to the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Davis cried as he ran towards Kiba and picked him up.

"Kiba wake up you idiot." Davis said but Kiba didn't move.

"Is this the first time you have seen a comrade fall, it is our destiny as ninja I am sorry." Haku said as Davis shed a tear as he felt something wake up from inside him as red chakra started to swirl around him making everybody gasp in shock.

"This chakra, what is it?" Haku thought to herself.

"How is this possible?" Kakashi thought himself as he glanced at Naruto who had the same look of shock as the red chakra continued to swirl around Davis. Meanwhile within Naruto's subconscious a ancient presence stirred as it's eyes widened in shock.

"This chakra, it is the same as mine how can this be?" The entity asked himself. The chakra swirled around Davis as it took the shape of the head of a dragon which roared loudly as the ice mirrors cracked as Haku gasped in shock.

"Such power, I have to end this now." Haku thought as flew between the mirrors and threw hundreds of senbon at Davis all of which pierced his body but to her shock they flew out of his and every wound that he had sustained healed themselves as his hands changed gaining claws, his eyes became slitted as his teeth turned into fangs and his skin gained scales around his face and hands. Davis glared at Haku with hatred as he snarled.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Davis bellowed as he charged towards Haku who tried to stop him but the senbon she threw at Davis didn't affect him.

"Impossible!" Haku exclaimed as Davis smashed a mirror into pieces but Haku managed to avoid his attack.

"Such immense power and bloodlust, I must escape." Haku thought as she tried to flee but Davis noticed and grabbed her.

"Where do you think you are going!?" He snarled as he balled up his fist and with incredible strength punched Haku in the face cracking his mask and sending her through the mirrors shattering them all as she crashed onto the ground. Davis growled as he charged Haku ready to punch her again but this time her mask fell off and Davis stopped when he saw Haku's face.

"Haku?" Davis asked in shock.

"Well aren't you going to finish me?" She asked him as Davis body returned to normal.

"Why would I finish you?" Davis asked her.

"Didn't you just say you were going to kill me?" Haku asked him.

"Yeah but, why do you want to die?" Davis asked her.

"I am nothing but a broken tool, my purpose was to serve Zabuza, but now I have failed him." Haku said sadly as Davis listened to her and he walked up to her and looked at her before he slapped her hard in the face making her gasp and hold her cheek.

"That is bullshit!, you're not a tool you're a human being!" Davis shouted at her.

"You don't understand, Zabuza saved me when I was a young girl my father killed my mother then he tried to kill me." Haku said as Davis gasped.

"Why did he kill your mom?" Davis asked her.

"Because of her bloodline, where we once lived people that had a bloodline were despised, hunted down and killed, my mother hid it from my father for years but one day he found out and killed my mother, he was about to kill me but I used my powers and killed him and the villagers he had gathered. Zabuza found me one day and took me in on the condition that I serve him unconditionally for as long as I lived." Haku told Davis who was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Please Davis kill me." Haku pleaded as she stepped towards him.

"No I want kill you Haku." Davis stated as Haku looked at him in shock. Then she gasped as both she and Davis turned when then heard Zabuza yell in pain as the mist cleared up to show Zabuza was pinned in place by several dogs of all shapes and sizes.

"It's over now Zabuza, time to end you but it will not be by my Sharingan, it shall be by my original jutsu." Kakashi said as he held out his hand as lightning started to gather around it.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi roared as he charged at Zabuza his hand extended about to pierce his chest.

"Zabuza!" Haku shouted as she ran towards the rogue ninja Davis gasped as he realised what she was doing.

"NO SENSEI STOP!" Davis shouted to the one eyed Joūnin who heard his students cry and skidded to a halt just as Haku jumped in front of Zabuza his hand pressing against her chest harmlessly they all then heard the sound of somebody clapping. Everyone turned to see sixty bandits and a short well dressed man with a cast on his arm at the front of them.

"Gato, what is the meaning of this!?" Zabuza asked him as the man known as Gato laughed.

"To put it simply you are fired Zabuza." Gato said grinning smugly as Zabuza's eyes widened as the others looked on in shock.

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed in shock.

"It's quite simple, you are too expensive so I thought kill you and save a lot of money, a good plan in my book." Gato said smirking as the thugs behind him laughed in agreement. Davis gritted his teeth and picked up his Tantō and pointed it at Gato.

"You want him then you'll have to come through me first!" Davis told the thugs and Gato who all looked at him and laughed.

"You think you scare us, you're just one brat, what can you do?" Gato asked Davis who gripped his Tantō tightly.

"Well Kakashi it looks like we are on the same side, let me go so we can deal with this problem." Zabuza told the leaf Joūnin who nodded hesitantly as the dogs released Zabuza from their jaws and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuza drew his giant sword and stepped beside Davis.

"Kid stand back, this is my fight." Zabuza told him.

"But you can't do this alone, let me help." Davis said to Zabuza.

"No I need to do this, do me one thing though." Zabuza said to Davis who nodded at him.

"If I die take care of Haku for me, she has always been like a daughter to me and I can tell you care for her, otherwise you wouldn't tell Kakashi to stop." Zabuza said as Davis looked at Haku and nodded at Zabuza who nodded back as he looked back at the bandits.

"Okay Gato prepare to DIE!" Zabuza shouted as he charged the bandits his sword raised high as Gato gasped and ran back through the thugs as Zabuza neared them.

"Kill him now!" Gato ordered as the thugs nodded and charged Zabuza as he swung his sword cutting them in half as he ploughed his way through the mob of thugs cutting them and slicing and dicing them but not without sustaining some damage in the form of spears or swords impaling him in the back as he approached Gato who was scared out of his mind.

"Stay back, no stay away." Gato pleaded but Zabuza smiled as he cut Gato in half the top help falling into the water as Zabuza glared at the surviving members of the thugs who all screamed and ran as they jumped over the side of the bridge. Zabuza was panting hard as he walked back to the others but he collapsed to his knees after a few feet.

"Zabuza!" Haku cried as she ran over to him Davis following after her.

"I'm alright, just really tired." Zabuza said as Haku pulled out the spears and swords that were in his back as Zabuza winced in pain. Everyone then heard Akamaru barking happily as they turned to see Kiba sit up slowly.

"What did I miss?" Kiba asked them as he looked at the scene before him as everybody chuckled.

"A lot, I'll tell ya later." Davis said to him as he nodded and stood up pulling out senbon from his chest and he walked over to Sakura Naruto and Tazuna as Kakashi eye smiled before he looked at Davis who helped Haku get Zabuza to his feet.

"Well I think we could all use a rest after today." Kakashi said as the Genin, dog and digimon, bridge builder and the two rogue ninja nodded in agreement.

"And Davis I need to talk to you when we return to the village." Kakashi said looking at Davis who nodded in agreement having a guess as to what Kakashi wanted to talk about. A few days later thanks to Gato being dead and with the help of Davis and Naruto using the shadow clone jutsu the bridge got finished just under a week and now the team of leaf ninja and two rouge ninja were standing on the newly completed bridge standing in front of the villagers who had come to see them off.

"Thank you for your help, without it I don't think we'd be able to get this bridge completed." Tazuna said happily as the villagers cheered in agreement.

"No problem, maybe we'll come and visit sometime." Naruto said as everybody nodded in agreement. Everybody then waved to the villagers as they all walked away and headed back to the village longing for home.

"So what do we name the bridge?" Inari asked his grandfather who smiled as he looked down at him.

"I've got the perfect name, how about the Great Leaf Bridge, in honour of those who saved our village and gave us a future." Tazuna stated as the villagers cheered in agreement.

"Mission accomplished time to head home and get Iruka-sensei to buy me a bowl of ramen." Naruto stated happily.

"Geez you are a ramen addict anybody tell you that?" Kiba asked him with Akamaru on his head who barked in agreement as the others laughed as Naruto pouted.

"Hey Sakura, want to get some ramen when we get home, my treat?" Naruto asked her smiling brightly as Sakura looked at him before she smiled.

"Sure, but this doesn't count as a date got that?" She said as Naruto grinned and nodded at the pink haired girl. Meanwhile Davis and Haku were walking side by side in an awkward silence.

"Listen Haku about the slap, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Davis apologised to her.

"It's okay, I understand why you did it though if I was in your position I would have done the same thing." Haku smiled at Davis who smiled back as they entered more awkward silence.

"So Haku when we get back to the village, you want to do something together?" Davis asked her as she turned to face him.

"I'd like that." She said as she pecked Davis on the cheek making him go bright red but he gulped when he felt something behind him he turned to see Zabuza with his hand on his sword.

"Kid you hurt her and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Zabuza said in a no nonsense tone as Davis nodded his head quickly. Zabuza nodded as everyone continued walking towards home.

End of Chapter Seven

Next Time Explanations and New Challenges

Read and Review


	8. Explanations

Explanations

I don't own Digimon or Naruto

Chapter Eight: Explanations

Team 7 along with Haku and Zabuza who had his hands bound and his sword removed which was now strapped to Kakashi's back were walking down the path towards the Leaf Village to report to the Hokage on a successful mission and also to see if Zabuza and Haku could join the village as shinobi. Naruto, Sakura and Kiba were at the front of the group talking to each other while Akamaru was atop Veemon's head now barking and yipping to Veemon who nodded his head occasionally. Kakashi was in front of Zabuza reading his book.

"So, why are my hands bound again?" Zabuza asked the group as he eyed Davis and Haku who had changed out of her old clothes and was now wearing her pink kimono again holding hands chatting away happily.

"Well, you want to join the village, and you can't do that if you aren't restrained somewhat, be glad I'm not carrying you." Kakashi said over his shoulder to the ex-missing ninja who sighed and nodded. The group continued to walk as the Genin talked amongst themselves as they soon came upon the large gates that meant that they had finally arrived back at the village. They walked to the gate as Kakashi walked towards the ninja on duty.

"Team 7 returning from a successful mission." Kakashi said as the guards nodded and looked up at the team and tensed when they saw Zabuza standing there.

"Zabuza Momochi The Demon of the Mist." One of them said as Zabuza grinned under his bandages.

"Seems I'm well known here, I'm going to like this place." Zabuza said chuckling as the team of ninja and Haku inched away from him.

"Anyway, like I said we are going to report to the Hokage and we're taking Zabuza with us." Kakashi told the guards who nodded as they let the group through the gates and into the village. They immediately made their way towards the Hokage tower the villagers they past were looking at them or more specifically Zabuza and Haku who still held Davis's hand tightly.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Haku asked Davis.

"Maybe because they've never seen you before, or the fact Zabuza is walking through the village under his own power, heck maybe because of Veemon." Davis said looking at his partner shrugging his shoulders as Haku nodded as they neared the Hokage tower. They walked towards the Hokage's office and Kakashi knocked on the door as he heard the Hokage speak.

"Enter." Kakashi opened the door and the group filed in.

"Ah Kakashi how was the, Zabuza Momochi!" The Hokage exclaimed in shock as Zabuza waved with his bound hands as the Hokage looked at Kakashi.

"Explain now." The Hokage said sternly as Kakashi nodded and gave his report about the C-rank turned A-rank mission as the Hokage listened to the one eyed Joūnin's report. When Kakashi finished the Hokage puffed his pipe a few times as he looked at Zabuza and Haku.

"I see, Zabuza Momochi is it true you wish to join our village?" The Hokage asked him as Zabuza nodded in agreement.

"I do Lord Hokage." Zabuza said as the old Hokage puffed his pipe again and looked at Haku.

"And who are you my dear?" The Hokage asked her.

"I'm Zabuza's adoptive daughter Haku." Haku said smiling as the Hokage nodded.

"And am I correct to guess that you wish to join the village as well?" The Hokage asked her to which Haku nodded with a small smile.

"Very well, Zabuza you will be interrogated and placed under house arrest for two months as well as probation for six months, if you truly mean what you say about joining the village then after the six months I shall allow you to join the villages ranks. Now then Haku you won't be interrogated seeing as you were never officially a Mist ninja but you will be placed under house arrest for the amount of time that Zabuza will be under house arrest plus an extra month of probation after this I will evaluate your skills and see where you are best suited in my ninja ranks. Now was there anything else?" The Hokage asked as Kakashi nodded and from the look in his eye the Hokage could tell that it was serious. The Hokage puffed his pipe again as he looked up at the group.

"ANBU, take Zabuza to be interrogated please." The Hokage said as two ANBU ninja dropped from the ceiling and led Zabuza out of the room. The Hokage the looked at Kiba and Sakura as well as Haku.

"Kiba could you Haku and Sakura leave us for a minute please." The Hokage said but to his amazement Kiba and Sakura stood their ground while Haku held Davis hand tightly.

"If this is about what happened on the bridge I'm staying." Kiba said Akamaru barking in agreement from atop Veemon's head who nodded as well.

"As am I lord Hokage." Sakura said as Haku nodded her head as the Hokage sighed mentally as Kakashi grinned mentally at the teams unity.

"All right, you were bound to find out sooner or later, but be warned what you are about to hear is an S-classed secret." Kakashi said seriously as the two Genin and Haku nodded.

"Now then Kakashi what is it?" The Hokage asked the Joūnin who started retelling the battle on the bridge including the part where he felt a massive chakra surge coming from Davis and the feeling was familiar to the nine tailed fox as the Hokage's eyes widened as he took in everything that was being said.

"How can Davis's chakra be like the nine tailed fox?" Sakura asked the group confused as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Because he's like me." Naruto said as everyone looked at him.

"Like you what are you talking about?" Kiba asked the blonde haired Genin.

"Before he answers that know that you cannot tell anybody about what you hear today." The Hokage said as everybody nodded.

"What I meant is he has a thing inside of him, like I have the damn nine tailed fox inside of me." Naruto said emotionlessly as Sakura Kiba and Haku gasped in shock.

"Naruto." Sakura thought sadly as Haku looked at Davis.

"Davis is this true?" Haku asked Davis who nodded his head slowly.

"I should have known you couldn't have beaten me normally." Haku teased as Davis grinned.

"Maybe we should have a rematch sometime, eh Haku-Chan." Davis said as Haku blushed at the boys antics.

"Enough you two." Kakashi sighed as Davis and Haku stopped but were still blushing slightly and smiling at each other as the Hokage coughed into his hand gaining everybody's attention.

"Now to get back on track yes Naruto has the nine tailed fox sealed within him, but what do you have sealed inside of you?" The Hokage asked Davis.

"I've got the Three headed three tailed dragon inside of me." Davis said as everyone was silent.

"So what you are saying is that you and Naruto have something sealed inside of you?" Kiba asked Davis who nodded.

"So what." Kiba said as Davis and Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"What I mean you guys are still the same as before, you guys are still my friends and nothings changing that, plus I woulda never beaten Haku without your help Davis." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement happily. Davis smiled at the Inuzuka while Naruto looked at Sakura who was silent.

"And what about you Sakura?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl who looked at the blond boy confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"Do you hate me now because of what I am?" Naruto asked Sakura as he looked away.

"Naruto." Sakura said gaining his attention Sakura paused for a moment before she hugged him tightly.

"I could never hate you Naruto." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto who was smiling brightly at her as Sakura acted on instinct and pressed her lips against Naruto's who froze up while everyone else had their jaws drop. When Sakura broke the kiss Naruto did a very good impersonation of a fish before he fainted as the others chuckled.

"Whoa, never saw that coming." Kiba said as everyone nodded in agreement as Naruto sat up shaking his head.

"Wow I had the greatest dream, I dreamt Sakura just kissed me." Naruto said happily.

"Uh Naruto, that actually happened." Davis said as Naruto blinked his eyes as he looked at Sakura who still had a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as he fainted again as everyone sweat dropped.

"Geez I think you broke him Sakura." Veemon joked poking Naruto in the ribs who twitched from the contact.

"Remember you cannot tell anybody about what you have heard, if anyone found out about Davis I can't imagine the trouble that would occur." The Hokage said seriously as everybody nodded in agreement with his statement. Naruto groaned as he got to his feet and stood beside Sakura grinning sheepishly.

"Now then, I believe you have all deserved some rest, you'll be off duty for one week I want you to rest and relax because you'll be called for missions after the week is over, understood?" The Hokage asked as everyone nodded in agreement and everyone filed out of the Hokage's office as they then left the tower.

"Well you all heard the Hokage, you all have a week off enjoy." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the four Genin and one digimon and dog alone.

"Hey Sakura you still up for that ramen?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"Sure lets go." Sakura smiled at Naruto who grinned as the two of them headed towards the ramen stand.

"Well I've gotta get home, catch you later." Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked off.

"Try not to make it sound like you did all the work Kiba." Davis called to him and Kiba gave him a smirk and a thumbs up as he ran off towards the Inuzuka compound Akamaru by his side. Davis and Haku were now alone outside the tower.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Davis asked Haku with a grin.

"Why don't we get some food, it's been a long day." Haku smiled at Davis who nodded.

"Veemon I'll meet you back at the apartment." Davis said to his dragon partner who nodded as he walked off towards Davis's and his apartment. Davis and Haku smiled at each other as they walked off hand in hand. Meanwhile in the Hokage's office the old Hokage was at his desk along with several ninja in front of him among them were Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma the Sensei's of the new Genin teams.

"Thank you all for coming, as you know the Chūnin exams are almost upon us, and I have called to here to see if you wish to nominate your teams to take place in the exams." The Hokage explained as he looked at Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma.

"Now then Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma seeing as your Genin are the newest I'll let you go first." The Hokage said as Kakashi stepped up.

"My team is Team Seven, which is composed of a Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Davis Motomyia, I their sensei Kakashi Hatake nominate them for the Chūnin Exams." Kakashi said as he noticed Iruka tense up as Kurenai stepped up.

"My team is Team Eight, which is composed of Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga, I their sensei Kurenai Yuhi nominate them for the Chūnin Exams also." Kurenai said as Asuma stepped up.

"My team is Team Ten, comprised of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sauske Uchiha, I Asuma Sarutobi their sensei nominate them for the Chūnin Exams." Asuma said.

"All three teams of this years rookies nominated this is unexpected." The Hokage said.

"Hold on a second, Lord Hokage I object to their decisions, I taught most of these Genin mentioned except Davis I have taught myself, they aren't ready for this." Iruka said in shock as the Hokage looked at him.

"Iruka, it's their decision they are no longer you're students, they are ninja under their command they'll be fine you must have faith in them." The Hokage said as Iruka sighed sadly as he regretfully nodded in agreement.

"Now then the Exams shall start next week, prepare your teams for them, the other villages shall be sending their teams during the week dismissed." The Hokage said as the gathered ninja left the room leaving the old Hokage in his office puffing his pipe as he stared out the window as he looked over the village meanwhile Davis and Haku were outside Davis's apartment.

"This is my place, you want to come inside?" Davis asked Haku holding her hand.

"Ok, I've got no place to stay as of now." Haku said smiling as Davis smiled.

"Lets just hope Zabuza doesn't find out." Davis joked as he and Haku laughed as Davis opened the door and the two of them entered the apartment.

"I'll take the couch." Davis said as he went to the couch but found that Veemon was lying on the couch snoring loudly.

"You can't be serious." Davis thought to himself as he looked over at Haku who was smiling at him.

"I guess we'll have to share the bed." Davis said as he entered the bedroom unaware Veemon was grinning as the door shut and he fell asleep again. Davis got into the bed on one side and Haku got on the other side as they both fell asleep. Davis awoke to find himself outside in a forest but the sun was just about to set he sat up confused as he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he walked through the trees he then came upon a giant mountain with stairs going up it. Davis climbed the stairs as he saw that the path was illuminated by torches as he walked up the mountain he was wondering where it was leading. He then came to a large flat expanse at the top of the mountain.

"Damn." Davis said to himself as he heard a noise as he looked up and he saw something land in front of him kicking up a lot of dust as Davis's eyes went wide as the dust died down. He then saw a giant dragon with two large wings three heads the left head had blue eyes and was more streamlined and had no horns, the right head had grey eyes and was wider and had two long sharp horns along with what looked like a moustache, the centre head had red eyes with black slitted pupils and it had large jagged teeth with four horns on it and spikes ran down the dragons back and three tails the left tail was like a flipper the right one was like a fan and the middle tail had spikes and ended with a sharp point it had the front body of a traditional Chinese dragon with sharp claws and the back of a medieval dragon. It also had three giant chains around each neck but the chains were long giving it room to fly around. The centre head looked at Davis and snarled and roared making the boy jump back.

"You release me at once!" It roared loudly as the two other heads looked at the centre head.

"Must you be so loud?" The left head asked in a calm voice as the right head looked at Davis.

"I believe that the boy here is our container." The right head said as Davis nodded his head.

"So, you guys are the three headed dragon?" Davis asked as the three heads nodded.

"Indeed we are." The left head said smiling at Davis.

"I take it you guys gave me that extra juice during my fight with Haku?" Davis asked them.

"Actually he did." The right head said nodding towards the centre head who grinned.

"Well I'm Davis nice to meet you." Davis said with a wave.

"Likewise." The left head said as the centre head cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention.

"I think we should explain a bit more about ourselves, whelp I the centre head am a master of fire." The centre head and to prove his point he blew a massive stream of flame from his mouth flying over Davis's head who hit the dirt.

"I also give you increased strength when you use my power." The centre dragon head said as Davis nodded as he looked at the other to heads.

"My boy I am a master of wind and I am the wisest of us all." The right head said as he inhaled and blew a massive gust of wind nearly blowing Davis away. He glared at the head who chuckled as he looked at the last head.

"Davis I am the master of water and I give you increased speed and chakra control." The left head said.

"So when I climbed that tree all the way up that was you?" Davis asked the left head who nodded its head.

"But what was with my eyes changing colour?" Davis asked them.

"Simple, when you use our individual strengths your eyes change to the colour of ours." The right head said wisely as Davis made an o shape with his mouth.

"Well that explains everything." Davis said as the dragon nodded it's three heads.

"Listen, seeing as you guys are sealed inside of me how about we make a deal?" Davis asked the dragon who looked at him.

"A deal?" The centre head asked intrigued.

"Yeah, when I need advice you give it smart guy, when I need to run like hell you give it and if I need to tear something or someone apart you help me, and maybe later you can give me full access to your powers, we got a deal?" Davis asked the dragon as the three heads looked at one another in silence. They then looked at Davis in silence as they nodded their heads.

"Very well we accept your terms." The right head said as Davis smiled and nodded as he started to fade.

"Catch you guys later." Davis said as he disappeared leaving the dragon alone on the mountain top.

"Things just got interesting." The centre head said.

"Indeed they have." The left head said as the dragon once again took to the air.

The end of chapter eight

Next time The First Exam

Read and Review


End file.
